


Road Trip

by WasOnceaWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasOnceaWriter/pseuds/WasOnceaWriter
Summary: "Well, I'm doing this. I need to...I HAVE to do this."





	1. Beca

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Started something new. Not sure how many chapters this is going to have but I have 2 done for now. It’s a work in progress since there’s so many places I want to take this story to, so please, please be patient with me. 
> 
> Set after PP3, but we’re going to pretend the whole kidnapping/hostage situation with Amy’s father never happened. Not even a mention of Amy’s dad in this one. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’ve never been so fucking sure about anything in my life.”

“But what about work?”

“Work’s the least of my worries right now. I’m taking time off, you’re the one that keeps saying I need a break anyway. And there’s really no better time to do it.”

“Ok. So we’re really doing this?”

“Well, I’m doing this. I need to...I HAVE to do this. I don't expect anything from it, it's probably too late, but I just thought I'd run it by you so you can give me every reason why this is so batshit crazy and discourage me from doing it. Because if you really don't think I should, and I'm just going to ruin everything, stop me now, because everything in me is making me go. And maybe I'm being a coward, and..."

“Stooooooooop! Dude, stop you're rambling and pacing”

"How do you even know I'm pacing?"

"You're always pacing, rambling and pacing. That's one of the hallmarks of your personality"

"Whatever. I'm just letting you know I’m leaving, so please don’t throw any more parties at my house and..."

"Nice try short stack, I'm coming with you. In case you chicken out."

"So you don't think I'm out of my mind for even considering doing this?"

"Out of your mind? Absofuckinglutely. Dropping everything at the last minute, to travel across country when you're about to start your third album, just to tell her how you've felt after all these years knowing it's probably too late? Sounds like the beginning of a movie."

“Great, pack your bags.” I hit the end button as I ran upstairs to pack.

~~~

It all happened so fast. The phone call came in late last night; I couldn’t hear very well. The music possibly shattered every ear drum present, the bass coursed through my body as I pushed my way through the jam packed club, to find the exit and actually hear the call. I’m glad to have found the side of the building to lean on to support my dumbfounded, limp body as I ended that call. It pretty much took all night to process it all. I made a huge mistake of not telling her; just letting it go. I was able to put aside this school girl crush for several years now, shelving the idea that it was anything more than that.

We lived together, sang, danced, traveled the world, won competitions, and celebrated each one like it was our first win. Oh boy, did the girls celebrate. Being co-captains, and leaders of the house, we took it upon ourselves to take care of everyone else; so we usually stayed kinda sober until we were sure each Bella was safely tucked in. And then...WE drank. Our drunken conversations have been the most honest and true we've had. Sure, there were a lot of laughing and incoherent words in between, but when it came to the serious stuff, we seemed to be able to pull ourselves from our drunken stupor and just talk. No sarcasm, no jokes, no pretenses, just...us. Ugh...I wanted "us" to be more than what we really were. So many times I wanted to bring it up, but every time I tried, she seemed to be able to read what I was about to say as she was quick to bring up another topic. After awhile, I figured, she knew what I wanted to discuss, and she didn't want to hear any of it. The best part of those nights were always the next morning. Not sure how, but we always end up in the same position. My left arm protectively around her as her big red hair would be splayed all over my face as she fell asleep nuzzled in my neck. We would only wake up when one of the girls would finally look for us, since we'd sleep well into the afternoon. The endless teasing we would get as we finally made our way downstairs; each set of eyes trying to figure out if "something" finally happened. Of course, we always just laughed it off; my laugh usually a little louder than hers as I was more defensive than I wanted to admit.

“Something” was always on the verge of happening between us. Ever since she rudely invited herself into my shower stall. Yes I was shocked, terrified even, but only because my hand was traveling down south as I thought of the blue eyed redhead from that afternoon; and next thing I knew, the same woman is standing in front of me...naked. Then she opened her mouth to sing, with me, never breaking her stare. That was it, I was ruined.

~~~

It was 8:45 when I finally parked my car in front of Fat Amy’s complex.

“Here,” I shot her a text.

I chugged back my caramel latte as I let myself relax a little into the driver’s seat. I found myself opening the Facebook app to pass a little time. I was thankful Theo advised me to make a separate "public" one, to keep my private life just that. I had to be a little creative with the old one, change the name a little and not put any pictures "public" to make sure only my REAL friends are on that private page. Solid advice, since my public page gets bombarded with too many things, some good, some bad, a lot of creeps asking for dates, although some cute, I'll be too uncomfortable to go out with a "fan." Thankfully, only my PA checks that one, and she's pretty good about only telling me the good stuff.

I felt a smile start to form on my face as I pressed on the memory from nine years ago. Half the time I cringe at the things I actually wrote out "feeling indecisive," so vague, obviously asking for attention, and oh my god, did I really just post a picture of a salad? Things I wish I wasn't reminded of, but this wasn't one of them.

I honestly forgot we even took this picture, gosh we were all babies! Taken right before we were pushed to run up and down those bleachers. Aubrey protested in taking a picture, but leave it to Chloe to insist we needed to commemorate that year's first Bella rehearsal. Aubrey reluctantly agreed as long as she wasn't in it. I remembered taking a few steps back, to crouch behind everybody, but before I could cower, I felt her hand grab my arm as she pulled me to her, our bodies crashing, placing us front and center. She did say we were going to be fast friends, and that warm smile transferred into that more than welcoming side hug. I saw Aubrey's disapproving look as she snapped the picture, that tight lip almost disappearing to her face. Whatever. Those two hours of rehearsal were torture, every time she helped me with the choreography, pushing her body against my back, touching everywhere she could; sweat was coming out of places I didn't even think of. It didn't help that we did the same lame routine last season; Aubrey puked all over this in last year's competition, wouldn’t she want something different? I knew she didn't like me, but as Aubrey pointed out my "toner for Jesse," my defenses came up. Not because I didn't have a "toner," which I totally did, but it was for her best friend nonetheless. I had to learn to be better at hiding the "toner."

*HOOOOOOOOOONK!*

I was pulled from my reverie as I looked around to see where the noise came from. I looked in my rear view mirror and found a black, shiny, sleek bus. What do you want jackass? This isn't your parking spot, and I'm not moving so...wait a second, I know that bus.

Fucking-a. Tell me she didn't.

I vigorously rubbed my temples as Fat Amy rapped on the window.

"Beca! Look what I got." She screamed, excitement spewing out of her.

I shook my head, refusing to make eye contact.

She opened my car door, dammit, why wasn't that locked.

"Amy, what is that monstrosity doing here?" I growled.

"C'mon Bec, that's a long ways a way, you can't expect me to drive for hours in your tiny car."

"Amy it's an SUV. Remember when you helped me pick it out and specifically told me to get this since it has so much leg room? Even when I protested how expensive this car was, you said and I quote 'it's perfect for road trips.'"

She smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, for short trips. C'mon this is going to be more fun anyway, it's fully equipped with everything you need. It’s literally designed specifically for you"

I gave out a huge sigh, there's no winning this.

"How'd you get it anyway?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, I kinda told the driver I’ll turn it in for him and I just haven't turned it in the studio since we came back from your tour last week. And they haven’t called to ask for it, so it’s been parked” She smiles.

“In your garage? There’s no way that would’ve fit.”

“Oh I got you a garage...well, you got yourself a garage.”

Ugh, leave it to Fat Amy, how could I be so foolish to think she wasn’t going to make a big deal out of this? It’s her, she can’t do anything small. This is one of those times I’m regretting taking her up on her offer to be my PA. Still not sure how she convinced Theo to hire her let alone how much money she made him agree to pay her. I don’t handle the business side and I really don’t want to know how much I’m paying her, well, they’re paying her. She’s great for the most part, especially at times of self doubt and right before going on stage to hype me up, she rubs all her "confidence" on me and I don't know what it is, but it does help, but now, uhhhhh...definitely regretting even calling her this morning.

"Fine, you win” throwing my hands in the air to surrender. “Can you at least let me in your garage so I can park my car?"

"YES!" She yelled as she pulled me to her chest, almost suffocating "don't worry, I'll be in the driver's seat, on account of I'm not even sure you can see over the wheel on this thing and I don't want you pulling the 'I-can't-do-this-even-if-I've-waited-way-too-long-so-I'm-just-going-to-turn-around bull crap"

"Ok, ok," I pushed myself off her to regain normal breathing, "could you please just open up the garage so we can go?"

I set the alarm to the Porsche Cayenne as I walked back out to the street. Grumbling along the way. Am I grumbling because Amy invited herself on this trip when I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts to get myself mentally prepped for what I was about to do? Damnit, I should've flown! But then there really would be no turning around, and I hate planes, so my anxiety would just triple, and it'll really be completely out of my control.

"C'mon Becaaaaaaa," Amy calls over standing on the steps of the bus, "time's a wasting."

Well, apparently, I'm not in control anymore.

I sighed "Coming."


	2. Off We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life is a highway, I'm gonna drive it all night long"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to whomever is following this story! First off, I want to thank you for reading the first chapter and hopefully liking it so far. Secondly, I want to apologize for taking a while to post the second chapter. I know I previously said I had the second chapter done, but I wasn't completely happy with it, so I kept going back and forth adding and subtracting. I will continue to work on the following chapters as I have decided (literally just now as I am typing this) to make it a 10 chapter fic. I need to give myself a finish line or else I would never get to...you know, finish. Anyway, again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next one.

"Got your message this morning boss. I'm glad you're finally taking some time off, we've only been pushing you for it for the past year. Don't worry about the album right now, your last one is still enjoying top ten on the charts, and we're figuring it'll be there for awhile, so there's no rush for the next one" He said with full confidence.

 

"Thanks Theo, I really appreciate it. It might be longer than a couple weeks, since we're driving and I honestly don't know how I'll be after this trip. I'll explain more later, but it's a self-discovery trip," I still feel slightly guilty for just taking off, but he's right, I deserve a break.

 

"No worries, Beca. Really, take all the time you need, especially after coming off of that tour. You were the one who insisted on going back to the studio, remember?" He snickered.

 

I scoffed, "I know, I know. Speaking of the tour, I should probably tell you, Amy borrowed the tour bus for this trip. I honestly had no idea she still had it. I hope it's ok to use it, she kinda wore me down." I glanced to my left, where Amy just gave me a triumphant wink.

 

He laughed for a bit before saying "That's alright. We kinda figured Amy still had it, this isn't exactly the first time it wasn't returned on time. It's one of those unspoken things that she does, she thinks she's secretly getting away with it but we're perfectly aware but we just don't bring it up, because what's the point? She's just going to do it again anyway right?"

 

"Absolutely right," as I shook my head. "Thanks again Turtle, I know you work for me and all, but I figured I should still check in." I teased.

 

"Yes, boss," he laughed as he ended the call.

 

“Life is a highway, I’m gonna drive it all night long,” Fat Amy sings along.

 

I let my head lean to the window, looking out to the passing traffic.

 

“How long do I pretend to sing, before you start talking?” Amy cuts through the music.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be focusing on the road?” My eyes not wavering from the outside road. 

 

“Psshh, I can multi task. Are you going to tell me about the call or do I make my own assumptions?” Fat Amy bemusedly asked.

 

“Haven’t you already made your own assumptions by now?” I asked with a raised brow.

 

She laughs a little too hard, throwing her head back. “Well, of course, but I’m sure the actual story’s not as exciting as what I came up with.” She smirked.

 

I gave out a sigh, heavier than intended.

 

“I guess you deserve the whole story and you’re not going to let up until I tell you.”

 

“Damn, right. So, spill”

 

About last night—-

 

“Hi Beca” her voice, lacking it’s usual perkiness

 

“Hey, sorry hold on, I can barely hear”

 

I finally managed to get out of that club. The fresh, cool Los Angeles air hitting my profusely sweating face. I ducked to the side of the building, a small alley where I can actually hear.

 

“Hey Chlo! What’s up?”

 

It’s been about a month since we spoke, but the time usually doesn’t matter. We always pick up where we left off.

 

“How’s my favorite music prodigy?” She asked, I can hear a small smile over the phone.

 

“Ha ha, cute. I’m good. At this overcrowded club right now, the label wanted to throw me a congratulatory party for the end of the tour.”

 

“The label or Fat Amy?” She chuckled.

 

“Well, I’m guessing Fat Amy had something to do with it, but for somebody who wanted to party, she did duck out of here early complaining of stomach pains” I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose, a stress relieving habit I seem to have picked up since meeting Amy.

 

“Sounds about right. How was the tour Becs?”

 

“It was great! I was going to call you in a couple days to catch up anyway, but wait a sec, it’s like 3:30 am your time, you didn’t just call me about the tour did you?”

 

Silence

 

“Chloe?! Is everything ok? Are you crying?” Panic slowly rising in my voice.

 

“No,” she said stifling her cry.

 

“Ok, lie number one. Seriously, what’s going on?” Panic has now become completely obvious in my tone.

 

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

 

“Great, lie number two. Should we keep going, or are you going to start telling the truth because I can do this all—“

 

“I think Chicago’s about to propose.” She interrupted

 

“Oh...I mean, OH! THAT’S GREAT” I said almost too forcefully.

 

“Yeah...I think so.” She hiccuped

 

“What do you mean about to? So he hasn’t actually done it?” I asked, confused

 

“Well, we were eating dinner and out of nowhere he just blurted ‘where do you think we should get married?’ Like, not when? But where? Sure, we’ve talked about it in passing but not really had a serious conversation about it” her voice calm with a hint of sadness.

 

“This is what you’ve always wanted though right? Find the right guy, settle down, raise a family?” My voice lower than intended.

 

“Well, yeah but, it’s not the same with him like it is...” she stopped short

 

“Same as what?” I asked, even more confused

 

“Never mind. Go back to your party” she chuckled. “Really, I’m fine. I’ll call you in a couple days after you get some much needed R&R.”

 

“But Chlo” I protested

 

“Beca, I’ll be ok. I’m panicking for no reason, he hasn’t actually asked remember?”

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

“I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Chloe? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, and Becs...I love you.”

 

The line went dead before I could respond.

 

—-

“Daaaaaamn, Beca! No wonder you wasted no time on this trip. Although, that wasn’t the first time she told you she loved you right? I mean it’s Chloe, no offense, she does say that to everybody.”

 

“Ugh...thanks Amy, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear” that came out a little too mean.

 

“Well, it’s true and I don’t appreciate that bite.” She responded

 

“I know, I’m sorry. Yes, she has said it to me before, we’ve exchanged ‘I love you’s’ more times than I can count, but it was the  _way_ she said it.”

 

I swiveled the seat to face her completely, as she continued driving. I forgot how much I do love this bus.

 

“Do you know what I mean? It wasn’t hurried, there was more of an infliction, more seriousness in her tone. It was almost as if she deliberately slowed her words down to get through to me.” I said with conviction.

 

“Are you sure you’re not imagining it the way you want it to? Only because before I left last night, you were taking those shots at top speed” she glanced at me quickly, not really making eye contact.

 

“I’m not imagining it, by the time she called, I was pretty close to sober since I realized you had left and had to drive myself home. And also, were you not the one bringing me those shots?” I asked while simultaneously pinching the bridge of my nose. I feel like I'm babysitting Amy more than she should be keeping ME in check as my "PA."

 

“Ohhhhh, yeaaaah, that’s right.” A little guilt in her voice.

" Aaaaaaaanyway,” she continued “if she did love you, why is she marrying Chicago?”

 

“She’s not, at least not yet, remember? He hasn’t exactly proposed?” I said

 

“Fine, then what’s the plan?”

 

“I don’t know, hope for the best? I really think there was more to what she said.”

 

“Well, I don’t blame you for thinking that Mitchell. She has been not so subtly dropping you hints since freshman year” 

 

“I thought she was just being friendly the whole time.” I said as nonchalant as I could manage

 

“Sure, she was friendly, but she always favored YOU Beca. Who did she want to take over her solo after just a measly few weeks of rehearsal?”

 

“I thought it was because I had the most beautiful voice?” I teased

 

“I’m going to choose to ignore that statement,” she said slightly peeved, “Who wanted to wait for you after you went to jail?”

 

“You all waited for me after the jail incident, remember?”

 

“True, but we weren’t really planning on it. Chloe told Aubrey she was going to wait for you in your room, so I’m not sure if Aubrey dragged us all there because she felt guilty, or she didn’t want Chloe to be alone...in your room...with you. Maybe Aubrey knew something we didn’t?” She shrugged. “But anyway, by the time Aubrey rounded all of us, with the promise of a half hour less cardio in the next rehearsal, Chloe was already in your room, under your covers nonetheless, singing along to Titanium.”

 

My eyes shot wide open at this statement, does Amy know what this song means to Chloe? She said that with a straight face, there's no way Amy could know what it means. If Chloe was really singing that song, in my bed all those years ago, it's hard not to give any more meaning to every physical factor that has transpired between us. From the lightest touch of our hands, the way she seems to hold her stare longer with me, the hugs that make my body instinctively melt into her, when she looked at me every time she sang, ugh, did I really miss all these signals? Was she trying to convey her feelings then? Was I so dense and oblivious that the girl I was pining for actually, maybe, liked me back?

 

I cleared my throat, “Yeah but...”

 

“Who did she want to experiment with in college? If Chloe really wanted lady loving, she could’ve gone to Cynthia Rose or even Stacie.” She finished.

 

I cringed at the thought.

 

“How do you even know about that?” Did Chloe ask every Bella? I wondered.

 

“It was a small tent Beca. And besides, when we got back to the house after that retreat, I overheard Stacie offer Chloe a helping hand...if you know what I mean?” She said with a suggestive wink.

 

“WHAT?!?!” I yelled, louder than intended “they di...didn’t...they didn’t right?!” I stuttered, afraid to hear the answer.

 

“Wow, jealous much?” She laughed “no, Chloe gently turned her down and said she ‘d be more comfortable with you since you guys were closer and that she was just teasing you anyway. Which, of course, Stacie called bullshit on.”

 

“I don’t know Ames, it’s still hard to believe...”

 

“Whose bed did she always end up in the night after our parties? Who did she want to share a bed with in our dingy little apartment in New York?” She continued hounding.

 

“Okaaaaaay, you know full well we shared the bed in that apartment because one, you sleep diagonally or crosswise instead of lengthwise like any normal person and secondly, you start kicking and screaming when you're having a nightmare and lastly, you obscenely moan whenever you had a dream about Bumper. You’re truly not the best bed mate.” I defended.

 

“True, but you didn’t have to cuddle or spoon each other when you’re sleeping, did you?” She asked teasingly, already knowing she's got me trapped

 

I blushed at this comment. She was right. We became too comfortable with the other that our bodies just molded unintentionally on purpose; our sleeping arrangement wasn’t such a big deal...to us anyway.

 

“I just, I mean, all these things you’re telling me, of course I noticed them then, but was I so jaded I didn’t think, or believe that it was more than being friendly? I was with Jesse in college ...”

 

“Longer than it should’ve to be honest.” Amy interrupted

 

“I was with Jesse because he was a great guy, and I did care for him. I also didn’t think in a million years I would have a shot with Chloe. I think I settled with being the closest one to her, her best friend and if I said how I truly felt, it would ruin everything. So Jesse was a great distraction from my feelings for Chlo.”

 

“So you used him?” She drilled.

 

“No, I didn’t use Jesse, he came after me and I don’t know, I did like him, a lot. It became convenient for the both of us. Not that it was a bad thing, but I think we both knew we didn’t have much of a future after college.” I blew out a sigh.

 

“Ok, ok, let’s not rehash the glory days. I know you wish you could’ve, should’ve done things differently then but you didn’t. So now we’re here. What’s making you drive all the way to New York now?”

 

“IF he is going to propose, she didn’t sound so sure about it. I’ve known Chloe too many years, I’d like to believe I know her best. I don’t think this is what she wants. I’m not saying I’m it, but I’m done running away from this. I have to at least tell her how I feel, how I’ve felt all these years. If she doesn’t feel the same way, we drive back to LA and move on with my life and not keep thinking about this red headed siren that’s been haunting my thoughts for almost a decade.”

 

“No wonder you haven’t been dating since Jesse,” Amy said “it’s not because of them, you really can’t stop thinking about Chloe”

 

I sighed “I tried Amy, I really did, but it’s hard to forget someone you’re in love with and...”

 

“Whoa, wait! Are you seriously trying to tell me you’re IN love with Chloe?!” She asked, flabbergasted

 

“Well, yeah, I thought that was clearly implied when I decided to drive across the country?”

 

“I guess it’s different hearing you say it out loud. And maybe I thought you just liked her, a LOT, but I guess this all makes more sense now. Have you tried telling her this before?”

 

“Many, many times. I finally had all the courage at the USO tour. Before I went up on stage, while Khaled was introducing me, I told myself I was going to tell her after my performance. That’s why I made sure to look at her as I sang those words in the beginning, you know, try to communicate a little with the song, 'the Chloe way,' but by the time I found her after, she was in Chicago’s arms already.”

 

“Chloe does work fast.”

 

“So I didn’t want to get in between if that’s what she wanted and now, it doesn’t sound like it’s still what she wants. I can’t let her go Amy, not again.”

 

“This is much, much bigger than I thought. I figured it’ll just be a fun road trip so you can tell her about your hideous school girl crush, but now it’s a mission that I’m totally here for.” She smiles from ear to ear.

 

Beca fondly smiles at her friend. Despite all her nuances, Fat Amy has been her biggest supporter.

 

—

 

_“You may now kiss the bride.”_

_Chicago smiles as he reaches for the veil in front of him. He lifts up the thin, laced material carefully to reveal the beautiful redhead underneath. Her make up not overly done, enough to highlight her bright blue eyes, more on the demure, classy look. Her hair, missing the usual bouncy curls, was straightened to be put in a half up, half down style. Classic beauty._

 

_Chloe smiles, as he starts to lean forward. I want to say something, I want to reach for her, to stop what’s about to happen. But it was too late, I was too late._

 

_I couldn’t move. I stood at the end of the aisle, watching this all go down. I felt myself shaking, I wrapped my own arms around me as I felt tears start to trickle down my face._

 

I sat straight up and woke up in a blind panic. Rubbing sleep off my eyes, I tried to remember where I am. The shades surrounding my bed were drawn. I lifted a shade up to reveal dirt road and grass as the bus continued to move.

 

Ugh...I didn’t realize how tired I was. I told Amy I just needed an hour nap, I looked down at my watch...6 hours ago. Another thing I love about this bus, it’s big enough to have my own “private” sleeping quarter to snuggly fit a full size bed. I stretched my arms over my head, I should probably try to relieve her of driving, no matter what she says, I can see over the wheel and she’ll probably put up a fight but—-

*snores*

What the hell?!?!

 

I looked down and suddenly felt the weight of an arm on my lap. I turned to my left to find Fat Amy sound asleep,

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHH...Amy?! What the fuck?! Who the hell is driving?!?!” I shook her awake but didn’t wait for a response. I flew out of the bed and threw the curtains open.

 

My eyes bugged out as I saw a leggy brunette in the driver’s seat. What the hell?!

 

“Hey cap!” Yelled a raspy voice from the couch of the “living area” of the bus.

 

My head snapped to the right, not even realizing somebody was laying there.

 

“What the actual fuck? AMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!” I don’t think I’ve ever yelled that loudly.


	3. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's POV

_I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy_

_And I guess it was enough for me_

_To win the race, a prettier face_

_Brand new clothes and a big fat place_

_On your rock and roll TV_

_But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way_

_Think I'm gonna get me some happy_

 

Her voice was echoing too loudly in my head that I didn’t hear my name being called.

 

“Chloe....Chloe!!!”

 

“Huh, what?!” My head snapped up in response.

 

“I’m leaving. I’ll see you tonight ok?” He asked with a slightly confused smile.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Have a good day!” I chirped.

 

He smiled as he shook his head.

 

As soon as I heard the door close, I turned the faucet off. I’ve been trying to do the dishes for the last half hour, I looked down and realized I’ve probably washed the same plate multiple times. Giving up, I dried my hands and moved myself to the living room. I plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

 

As I closed my eyes and thought back to that night, the lyrics still melodiously flowing through my head, back to that moment.

 

Beca looked at me directly as she sang those words. The way her eyes bore through me, there was no denying she was singing to me right?! The only time she diverted her gaze was when she went to Amy to pull her up on stage. And even then, she made sure to look at me and wrapped an arm around me every chance she got when we were up on stage.

 

“Why is this all coming out now?” I asked the empty room; slightly hoping a voice would actually give me an answer.

 

Am I panicking because the prospect of marriage is actually looming? It’s been two years with Chicago, he moved to New York so I can go to vet school. We’ve been living together for about a year, marriage is the next logical step. Why would I be panicking?

 

I’ve pictured him proposing many times, I’ve even practiced how I would say yes, but now...now that the “M” word came out of his mouth, why am I suddenly reeling from the idea?

 

I loved him for a while now, I mean, I do, but, there’s still a piece missing. A piece I can’t seem to figure out. That little something I’ve really only experienced with someone else.

 

He’s charming, funny, intelligent, and so incredibly hot and yet, something’s missing? College Chloe would have proposed to HIM by now.

 

_I don’t belong to you, and you don’t belong to me_

 

I can never forget how she looked on that stage, or how I felt when I looked at her on that stage. On stage Beca drips with sexy confidence as she flawlessly hits every note of the song and every step in choreography, unlike off stage Beca who's almost snarky, sarcastic attitude gives off an awkward, introverted persona. I know the difference well enough, after all our time together. I couldn't take my eyes off her on how well she commanded the spotlight and took control of the crowd that night. On stage Beca turns my insides into mush, well, I'll take her any way I can.    

 

“Aaaarrgh, why now?! Why are these feelings suddenly rushing back? Again, any comments or suggestions are welcomed" I asked the empty room.

 

~ I hung up the phone before she could say anything back. I didn’t mean to, Chicago stumbled into the living room asking why I was up at 3:35 in the morning. I hope I was able to convey my message with enough conviction in my voice. But she’s been so oblivious all those years she probably didn’t think much of it. I’ve told her I love her so many times, but I hope she finally heard it the way I’ve been wanting her to. Sure it was rushed, but I don’t think I’ve ever said it with such gusto. ~

 

I sat on the couch for another fifteen minutes before finally giving up that there is no fairy godmother to swoop in, to give me all the answers.

 

I let out a resigned sigh as I looked at the clock on the wall; 9:43 shit. I pushed myself up off the couch to get ready for brunch. Aubrey’s not going to be happy if I’m late. Funny after all this time, she still scares me.

 

I jumped out of the car as soon as I turned the engine off. I luckily pulled into the last available spot, 15 minutes late, shit. Aubrey hates tardiness. I swung the door open to Cafe Rialto and quickly looked around. There she was sitting in the corner; eyes studying the menu while slowly stirring the coffee in front of her.

 

She didn’t even look up as I finally sat myself in the chair in front of her. “Hey Aubrey, I’m so sorry, I’m...”

 

“17 minutes late,” she said as she put the menu down to finally look at me. She smiled as she stopped stirring her coffee, “you know my father always said, those who are always late, gets the broken parachute.”

 

I shook my head and laughed, “geez, Bree, what didn’t your father say?”

 

She giggled “he did say a lot. Anyway, did you lose track of time or were you and Chicago busy?” She winks.

 

“No, perv, I lost track of time, sorry. Thanks for not making me do double laps around the bleachers.” I teased my old co-captain.

 

“Hey now, that was only during rehearsals, and you were fooling around with Tom a lot which caused your tardiness, that’s why I just assumed, you know, for the same reason.”

 

I blushed at this statement.

 

“Anyway, do you know what you want yet?” I queried

 

“I do, we’ll order when you’re ready. No rush” She said as she sipped her coffee.

 

“Wow, meditation have really toned you down.”

 

“That and therapy. I had a lot of anger towards my dad, who knew? Anyway, it’s actually made me run the lodge smoother.”

 

“Are you glad you stayed and not become a doula?” I asked as I quickly glanced the menu.

 

“I am, and the offer of a raise doesn’t hurt either. And besides, if I had left I wouldn’t have met Jeff, which I can’t imagine.”

 

Jeff runs his own business. It's a small business consisting of 100 people, which he said is more than enough to run a company, exactly 100. If somebody leaves, he freaks out and scrambles to find a quick replacement. He needs the same amount of people every single time, if one is missing, he's afraid of the whole domino effect. Each person is responsible for a very specific job, and that job alone. He booked the lodge due to a request from his team, to help their boss mellow down. He fought, but 100 vs 1 can wear you down. The team knew that to convince Jeff is to assure him it's for the good of the company and employees, and that was all he really needed to hear. So he begrudgingly booked the lodge, but as soon as he shook hands with the tall, blonde, no-nonsense lodge director, he had nothing but thanks to his team for making them go on this not-so-bad-after-all, retreat. One thing led to another and Aubrey found somebody that could finally balance her out.

 

“So meditation, therapy and sex equal a mellowed out Aubrey Posen? Why didn’t we know this in college, or at least before pukegate” I teased.

 

“Gee, thanks Chlo” Aubrey said with a stern face, but the soft smile she gave away conveyed she was okay with the teasing.

 

“Ok, I’m ready to order.” I said as I put my menu down.

 

Brunch went about as normal. Aubrey filled me in on how the lodge has been running, how Jeff is the “most wonderful guy,” Yada, yada, yada...

 

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shinin’_

 

The familiar tune entered my ears as I started nodding along. I felt a smile widen on my face as I thought back many years ago, to that empty pool, where Beca first took command of the Bellas. How I couldn’t help but stare as I sang this song. There was a confidence in her that I knew was just waiting to come out. I first saw it when she belted out, no, freaking RAPPED “no diggity” at the riff off. She loved being in command, if there was nothing else she was sure about; Beca knew she could make good music. The way she smoothly blended in "just a dream" and how the rest of the Bellas followed seamlessly. I could feel my heart beating quicker as I hummed along, not realizing I had tuned Aubrey out.

 

“...and so I said, I’m pregnant”

 

My head instantly jerked to face her, “wait, what?! You’re pregnant?” I half-screamed.

 

Aubrey burst out laughing, “nope, just proving my point that you totally checked out of this conversation.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry Bree. Just a lot of things on my mind lately.”

 

“I noticed. You’ve been playing with your food more than you’re eating it, which is bizarre since you love the food here. And you have that stupid smile spread across your face? Are you not hungry? Or are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

 

“I don’t even know where to start,” I sighed heavily.

 

“Is something bothering you?” Her eyebrow raises in question.

 

“No, I mean, maybe, I don’t know.”

 

“Ok, let’s start over. How are you Chlo?”

 

“I think Chicago’s going to propose.”

 

It was her turn to scream “What?!?! Chloe that’s awesome!”

 

Before I knew it, she was pulling me up for a hug and has caught the whole restaurant’s attention.

 

“Where is it?” As she grabbed my left hand.

 

“I don’t think you heard me right, he’s going to. He hasn’t yet.” As I wiggled my fingers showing no sign of a rock. 

 

“Oh” she said disappointedly “sorry, I’ll sit back down. Sorry everybody.” She waved at the other patrons as she made her way back to her chair.

 

“So as I was saying, I think he’s ABOUT to propose.”

 

“Well, you don’t sound so happy about it Chlo,” She sternly says. “Is he not what you want? I mean, what else could you be looking for? He’s responsible, has his life in order, financially stable, damn good looking...”

 

“I know Aubrey, you don’t need to list out the obvious.” I said cutting her off. “It’s just, there’s something missing.”

 

She folds both arms on the table, as she leans forward.

 

“You know you say this every time.”

 

“Say what?” I asked, bewildered.

 

“That there’s always something missing. You said it about Tom, Ben, Riley and now, Chicago.”

 

“I never noticed.” I admitted.

 

“You seemed always happy with these guys, are you still happy with Chicago?” She asked, earnestly.

 

“Well, yes...I think so.”

 

“But...?”

 

“It’s just not the same Bree. I love Chicago, I do, but...like you said, there’s always something missing. I never seemed to pinpoint it exactly, so I never know what it is.”

 

“Have you ever thought that maybe it’s something YOU'RE missing, not them.” She said softly, almost too soft, afraid to hurt my feelings.

 

It’s such a simple statement, hitting me like a shit ton of bricks, completely knocking the wind out of me.

 

"Well...I...uh..." I stammered, I really didn't know what to say.

 

I felt her gaze searing through me, I couldn't bring myself to look at her. This sudden realization, has it always been me, not them? Wow, what a cliché but it kinda does make sense. All these pieces are starting to come together.

 

"I see the gears moving in your head Chlo, things finally making sense?" She asked, with a sympathetic smile.

 

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I said softly.

 

"This is something you needed to figure out on your own," she said as she reached over to hold my hand, "I've always had a feeling but again, I didn't want to say anything. I was waiting for you to say something, but since the prospect of marriage is looming, you need to know before you make a mistake."

 

"So you think marrying Chicago is a mistake?" I said just above a whisper.

 

"Can you honestly tell me you're whole heartedly happy with him and willing to spend the rest of your life with him and NOBODY else?"

 

She quirked her eyebrow as she said 'nobody.'

 

I scoffed "why did you say it like that?"

 

"Say what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

 

"Well, the way you said nobody, as if you were implying someone specific."

 

She smiles "well, if the ear monstrosities fit."

 

I couldn't help but break into another smile, "you've always known haven't you?”

 

“Only since she first flipped that stupid cup over and started singing. C'mon Chlo, your eyes nearly bugged out as they were constantly glued to her and you couldn’t wipe that way too toothy smile on your face; the same one you have now. Coincidentally, the same stupid smile you have whenever Beca's name is merely mentioned. And by the way your mouth widened again when that familiar song started playing a few minutes ago.”

 

There it was, it was Aubrey that said the name out loud. The name that echoed through the walls of my ears, the same name I was trying to avoid this whole conversation; the subject of my recent thoughts and apparently, the past decade of my life. Have I always known? Was I in that much denial?

 

“Was I that obvious Bree? Back then?”

 

“Let me ask you this,” she continued, “when did you break up with Tom?”

 

“Right before the ICCA’s, we were rehearsing so much and I had no time.”

 

“Because you were spending more time with Beca and didn’t really want to hang out with anybody else.” She stated matter of factly. “And when did you start dating Ben?”

 

I racked my brain for the answer

 

“When Beca and Jesse got together,” she answered for me “and Riley was in between before graduation. You were suddenly single the same time as she was when you lived together in New York, when Beca and Jesse broke it off.”

 

“Yeah, well...”

 

“And Chicago? Beca accepted the deal with Khaled and was moving to LA, leaving you here, in New York, alone. The timing of your relationships could not be pure coincidental with Beca’s.”

 

"I did like Chicago Bree, I mean I do...I do love him,” catching myself...again. I’m a little taken aback by the way my romantic timeline was so blatantly laid out in front of me. I never considered my relationships were decided by an outside factor.

 

 

“It's just...different with her Aubrey." I said finally making eye contact "It's so easy to just BE. To talk, laugh, smile, sing, touch, even cry with. Ever since I heard her singing in the bathroom and sang with me for the first time, her voice has reverberated through my body like nobody has and it hasn't faltered over the years. It still has the same effect and when she looks at me when she sings, I really can’t help but melt.”

 

"I'm sorry what?" She asked wide eyed, interrupting

 

"What?"

 

"The first time you sang with her was in the bathroom? Not during the first day of rehearsal?" She asked in disbelief.

 

"Oh, I guess I never told you that story."

 

"No, no you didn't. So what, she just started singing in the bathroom, and you just happened to be peeing in the next stall which prompted an impromptu duet?" She let out an airy laugh.

 

I smiled even wider as I thought back to that day, "well, it was in the dorm showers, and we were more or less naked as we had our impromptu duet." I giggled

 

"Oh my god Chloe! How have I not heard this before? You've seen Beca naked?" Her voice louder than I wanted.

 

"Ssshhhh, can you keep it down please? I didn't intentionally want to see her naked, I was just excited to recruit for the Bellas, that all volition went out the window. And that was the first time I've seen a woman naked, and the last, but that image has been forever burned in my mind, that sometimes I picture her when...aaaaaaaaand ok, anyway, that's not the point."

 

"Sorry, I got side tracked by the fact that you've seen the object of your affection naked and I never knew about it."

 

"Omg, Bree, has it really been obvious this whole time?" I prodded.

 

"It was obvious to me because you did treat her differently. How every number you choreographed you just happened to be right next to her, or behind her, or in front of her," she laughs "or how you failed Russian lit 3 times, and don't say it was just to be a Bella, you wanted a Beca."

 

"I was scared to graduate, you know that." I defended.

 

"Oh you were definitely scared to go into the real world, that was true, but weren't you more terrified to be without her?"

 

There it was again, the harsh truth that punched me right in the gut causing all the air to leave my body.

 

"I am so gay," I said, resigned

 

"Yup. Well, at least for the right person."

 

I looked her directly in her eyes, and gave a small smile.

 

"What?"

 

I pulled the other hand that's been sitting on my lap, and placed it on top of hers that's been holding my other "you think she's the RIGHT one?"

 

"You pretty much answered that already Chloe. I think you just needed to hear it out loud and given to you in a straightforward manner, pun intended, so you can finally stop hiding your feelings and just be out with it. Again, pun intended” she laughed at her own joke. “It's just unfortunate that it needed a marriage proposal to scare your feelings to the surface. I mean, unfortunately for Chicago anyway."

 

"These feelings I've been harboring, thinking it'll never be reciprocated since she never said anything. I should've always known I played for the other team. It was fun with all those guys, sex was good, but..."

 

"Something was missing?" Aubrey finished.

 

"Well," I cleared my throat, blushing to reveal the truth "I've never actually gotten there if you know what I mean."

 

"Gotten where?"

 

"You knooooooooow."

 

"OH!" She exclaimed finally realizing. "Really? So what? You just faked it with all these guys the whole time?"

 

"Yeah, except for the one time...with Tom, in the shower, after seeing a certain brunette naked." I winked

 

"Omg Chloe!" She yelled, catching the restaurant's attention once again "are you serious?"

 

"Dixie chicks serious," I laughed "that was the only time and" I lowered my head "I really should've known since then," as I shook my head in disbelief, willing the tears that are now forming in my eyes to not fall.

 

"Hey, now, it's never easy coming out, especially to yourself. It's an internal battle, and sometimes it takes months, years, decades even. The important thing is, you know your truth and what or who makes you really happy."

 

I looked up again, the tears are now freely flowing down my face. She stood up to move her chair right next to mine. She wrapped her arm around me as she sat down.

 

"It's ok Chlo. Let it out."

 

And there, in the corner of Cafe Rialto, with my best friend beside me, I cried my truth out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to all who's still with me with this story! I really appreciate your patience as I go through this. I wish I could just spend a whole day or week to get through these chapters, but adulting is hard, haha. Anyway, thank you again if you're still interested and for being invested in the story. I threw in a little drama, to give the story more of an arc. Hope you liked the chapter and you're all much appreciated.


	4. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Aubrey finishing up their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short one, I just needed to tie up the last chapter, I didn't like where it stopped on that one. 
> 
> Thanks again for your patience if you're still reading. I'm pretty close to how I want the story to end, it's just being able to gather my thoughts and put it all cohesively, easier said than done, lol.

  
I laughed heartily than I’ve let myself laugh in awhile. This second bottle of wine definitely helped calm me down; aside from the crying I’ve unconsciously bottled and needed to let out for quite some time.

“I swear Chloe, I can’t even listen to that song anymore,” Aubrey said through tears of laughter, “good thing I moved out of that house a month later or I probably would’ve killed you.” She continued.

“I didn’t play it that much did I?” I asked, through my own laughter.

“We shared a wall Chlo, I usually like your playlists, that’s why I didn’t bother putting my own music since you were always blasting yours, but ‘Jessie’s Girl,’ played at least once every hour and don’t you even deny it.” She said as she took another swig of her wine.

I felt myself blushing at this distant memory, I was pretty stuck on that song after Beca and Jesse got together. It sounds so cliché, but was there really another song more fitting?

“Do you remember calling me after you guys had your first run in with DSM?” She asked as she poured more wine into her glass.

I rolled my eyes at the memory.

I smiled softly, “so now I’m feeling better it’s time to rehash my most embarrassing stories?” I teased.

“Just the ones with Beca, which I didn’t realize were a lot until now. This wine definitely helps though.” For somebody who claims to be a light weight, Aubrey seems to coherently remember a lot.

“Anyway, go ahead I’m sure you can’t wait to tell me.” I do remember, but I want her perspective since I’m apparently recalling things differently.

“CHLOE, I’ve never heard you so jealous! The way this and I quote ‘amazon of a woman caressed Beca’s face with no regard which seemed to turn Beca on’ and yet you never received that kind of reaction from her and you’ve touched her face multiple times.” Aubrey can’t suppress her giggles.

“Wow, that’s not how I remember that conversation. I thought I made it a point to focus on beating DSM and how we had our work cut out for us.” I stated as I poured the rest of the wine bottle onto my glass.

The restaurant crowd has fizzled, since they’re more popular during brunch hours, which I’m relieved about. There’s still people coming in for lunch, but my crying outburst must have alarmed the servers and decided not to seat anybody near our table out of respect. I guess knowing every server by name and coming in for 3 years at least twice a month would earn you that.

“You definitely mentioned beating, but you were singling out the ‘German leader that smells like cinnamon.’” She finished, still laughing.

“ _Beca_ said she smelled like cinnamon, I didn’t get any of that.” I defended.

“Anyway, wasn’t it around that time you wanted experimenting with girls?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

“I still can’t believe Stacie told you that!” I shook my head.

“Well, to be fair, she said she only offered to get you to confess if you and Beca finally hooked up. That's why she told me, seeing if she can get me to reveal anything." 

“Omg, does EVERYBODY know?” I asked, flabbergasted.

“From what Stacie told me, there was actually a bet going on, whether or not you were going to hook up before graduation.” She’s now uncontrollably laughing, one hand on her stomach as she’s doubled over on the table.

I cover my face with both hands, feeling my ears get warm from being completely embarrassed.

“To be fair," she says trying to catch her own breath, "I don’t think they actually know your TRUE feelings. Sure they noticed the flirting, touching and not so stolen glances but despite spending a LOT of time with those girls, I still think they were pretty oblivious on what was going on beneath all that. They probably just regarded it to sexual frustration or college experimenting.”

“You think so?” I asked hopeful, “YOU noticed!”

“Again, Chloe, I’ve known you much longer than those girls and it was my ear that you talked off: Beca this, Beca that. It didn’t take me long to put the pieces together.” She said in such an earnest tone.

“I just wish you could’ve said something, would’ve saved me a lot of trouble…and a lot of guys” I joked.

“Even if I did, would you have come out then?” She said, suddenly serious.

That quickly stopped the laughter; unable to answer, she continues.

“No, Chloe, you wouldn’t have. Like I said, YOU needed to come to this conclusion. YOU had to figure this out...on your own.”

A familiar tone interrupts our conversation, and I realized it was my phone receiving a text message. I grabbed my purse from the floor to fish for my phone. It was Chicago. The wine buzz immediately wore off as I felt my whole body slump against the chair.

Aubrey must have noticed the sudden change. “Everything ok?” She asked

“Yeah,” I replied, “just Chicago asking if he could take me out to dinner tonight.”

“Uhm…did he say where?” Aubrey asked, almost apprehensively.

“Nope. He just said to dress up a bit, which is odd because he's never told me how to dress andOHMYGOD AUBREY!” I screamed as I dropped my phone on the table, landing on the end of the fork causing it to fly off to the nearby empty table.

“Yes, Chloe, it sounds like he’s going to do it tonight,” she said as she grabbed my hand to calm me down.

“Oh gosh, I can’t Aubrey, I can’t. I don’t know how to tell him; especially now when he’s going to ask me to marry him, and I’m just going to ruin everything, ruin his life. He gave up so much for me, and...and I still haven’t heard back from Beca and now…and now…” I stopped, is this what hyperventilating is?

“Whoa, Chloe, slow down.”Aubrey reaches to take hold of my other hand, “breathe…breathe.”

I sucked in a deep breath, but I must have held it in too long without exhaling, because Aubrey had to remind me to let it out as my face was turning red. 

“Oh my god, Bree, what do I do? I can’t let him propose. I also can’t break up with him. He’s going to be devastated. Where is he going to live? What is he going to do? I brought him here.” Great, now I’m crying again.

“Sssshhhh, Chloe, look at me. Breath honey, breathe.” Aubrey says in her most soothing tone. “First off, you didn’t bring him here. He chose to come with you. Nobody forced him, you certainly didn’t. He came on his own free will, you understand?”

“What do I do?” I asked, through sobs.

“Tell him you’re not feeling well, if you can just order take out or something. He’ll probably decide to wait until he can take you somewhere fancy to pop the question, which sounds like his plan. So tonight, when he gets home, you’re just going to have to sit him down and talk.”

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“Chloe, honey, we’ve been over this. I know you hate when people get hurt, especially if you have something to do with it, but he’s going to hurt more if you keep stringing him along, especially when he’s planning on taking this major step with you. It’s not fair to Chicago, and to you.” Aubrey calmly says.

I wipe the tears from my face as I try to regain normal breathing. “I do love him you know? Just not the way he loves me back. God, I can’t believe after all these years, she’s still the one.” 

“There’s the cheesy Chloe that I know.” Aubrey teases.

I managed a small smile, “yeah, yeah I’m not even going to hide any of these feelings anymore. There’s just no use.” I took in another deep breath. “I’ll have to lay it all on the line, if my feelings are unreturned, at least I can move on without any regrets. It’ll be easier to move on and get over her. But for now, I’ll have to deal with Chicago first.” I finished as I tried to clean my face with the restaurant’s cloth napkin.

“I’ll be in town until tomorrow. You know where Jeff’s place is, and you’re more than welcome to crash with us if you need to.” Aubrey says, as she pulls out a, what looks like a wet nap. 

“No, thanks, I’ll just wash my face in the bathroom.” I frown at the wet nap.

“It’s make up remover Chlo” She laughs as she places it in my hand.

“Oh, thanks. I’m really glad you decided to visit this weekend. It really helps when your boyfriend owns his own private jet doesn’t it?” I ask as I clean my tear stained face. 

“I hate to admit it that I use his plane a lot, but that’s how we’re making this long distance thing work. Sure, it’s only a two hour flight, but it’s still nice to have the option of being able to leave Atlanta whenever and come visit him, and you of course; most especially in times like these.”

“You’re a good friend Bree.” 

“So are you. Like I said, I’m in town until tomorrow, I do have to be at the lodge this week, but I can be back next weekend if you need me, or you can fly out to me. Whatever you need ok? If I can’t be physically here, I’m still only a phone call away.” Aubrey says as she comes over and pulls me into a hug. 

“I really appreciate it.” I let out a huge sigh, “ok, tonight. I’m going to talk to him tonight.” 


	5. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Chicago talk.

I looked around the empty, now immaculate apartment. I’ve ran out of things to clean and organize, and I still have another hour before Chicago comes home. Sitting won’t help; I’m battling so many emotions right now I might just combust. I need to calm myself down.

I walked towards the bathroom and turned the shower on. There’s only one thing that might help me relax right now. I felt the water cascade down my hand, perfect temperature. I stripped myself of my clothes and carefully stepped in. I felt myself instinctively relax once the stream of water met my body.

This is it. I need to end things with Chicago tonight. I didn’t think this day would come but then again, I never really did see myself marrying him. There really is only one brunette I can imagine spending my life with.

Those deep blue eyes, I’ve never seen on anyone else, always seemed to see past any of my insecurities. That cute but strong nose always scrunch up when she’s being given a compliment; because it’s Beca, she doesn’t know how to react to nice things. That mouth, which is usually tight lipped or pouting, is incredible when it does turn into a smile. I’ve been so lucky to be privy to that genuine Beca smile, reserved only for music and I’ve led myself to believe, me. It was like a double rainbow, there’s only few and far in between, but when it does appear, it kinda puts you in a good mood all day. It took me awhile to break those walls down, but my incessant prodding and nudging made it all worth it. God Beca, why were you so oblivious? Not realizing it, my hand has made its way down my core. Is that from the shower or Beca? I should’ve known it was always her, even when I’m with Chicago I try to picture her on top of me instead, which embarrassingly gets me there sooner than he wanted.

Well, this isn’t going to take long as I felt how hard my bundle of nerves is. I closed my eyes as I stretched out my arm against the cold tile to brace myself for what was about to come.

 

That shower definitely helped settle my nerves, I should thank Beca for helping me every time, I guess showers are our thing. Although I couldn't help but feel my stomach turn and anxiety build as I heard the turn of a key and the door swing open at 6:30 pm. 

“Hey babe, I’m home.”Chicago says as he walks into the living room; with a bouquet of tulips, my favorite, in one hand accompanied by that boyish smile, that smile I’m about to crush.

He comes over to the couch where I’ve been sitting, absentmindedly flipping through pages of the magazine in my hand. I stood up to greet him, not expecting him to pick me up and plant a searing kiss on my lips. His tongue asked for entrance, but I quickly pulled away and just smiled at him.

“Hey you,” I finally managed, “let’s sit.” I said as he gently put me down.

Creases formed on his forehead, his eyes narrowing, surprised by the lack of cheerfulness in my voice.

“What’s wrong babe?” He asked thoughtfully.

“Please sit.” I repeated, as I patted the space beside me on the couch.

“Did I forget something important?” He asked as he finally took a seat. “Is it our anniversary? Did I leave the cap of the toothpaste off again?” That boyish grin is still on his face, though it has taken a smaller form.

I took in a deep breath. I could already feel the tears welling in my eyes; this is harder than I thought.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on? You’re beginning to scare me.” He says as he brings his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him. I let him hold me, as I couldn’t help but cry.

We’ve been together long enough for him to know to just let me cry. I’ll eventually manage to speak, but he knows to give me the time to do so.

After about five minutes, he must have heard my sobs lessen.

“Whatever it is babe, we’ll be fine. We’re going to handle it. Is it school? Money?” He asked as he rubbed his arm up and down mine.

I wiped the tears of my face before sitting up to face him. Do it now, just rip off the band aid.

“Chlo?” He asked, cupping my chin so our eyes can meet.

I mustered up all the courage in my body, and with one last deep breath “I’m not in love with you.”

His hand, still holding my chin, stayed still. His eyes took on a whole new demeanor, something I haven’t seen before, he’s hurt.

He clears his throat, “I’m sorry what?” he asks, just above a whisper.

I grabbed the hand that was holding my chin, and placed it on the couch, in between us. “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am, for causing you pain, bringing you all the way here to New York with me, changing your whole life FOR me, for messing everything up for YOU, for US. I just…I just don’t see an US anymore.”

He slowly stood up from the couch, “I see.” I’ve never seen this before. He seems to be looking for the words to say, or yell at me; which I don’t really blame him for. With his fingers intertwined, he placed it at the back of his head, and started pacing back and forth.

“I’m so sorry I made you move here. I’ve had a great time with you, it’s just something’s missing. Well, something WAS missing.” I said as calmly as I could, trying not to let myself cry again.

He stopped at this statement, but he stayed standing. “Is it something I’m missing? Something I can maybe work on?”

I let out an uncomfortable giggle.

“This isn’t funny Chlo.” His military tone taking over.

“I know, it’s not I’m sorry but, it is definitely something YOU’RE missing.”

“Then what is it? I’ll do whatever it takes, I’m not giving up without a fight you know.” He stated as he has knelt down in front of me, holding both of my hands.

“I’m gay.” Wow, that actually felt good saying out loud.

His eyes widened at this, “YOU’RE WHAT?”

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself, you heard me the first time.” I said as nicely as I could.

“But…but,” he sputtered, “I should have known.” He started laughing boisterously, literally laughing on the floor.

Well, he’s taking this a lot better than I thought. “What are you laughing at?” I playfully shoved him with my foot.

“It’s just….oh my god….it’s just…sorry…can’t…stop. Ow…cramps…starting,” he stammers, as he holds his sides. “I’m sorry” he clears his throat, “I’m sorry, it’s just, Zeke might have said something to me before and I may have noticed something as well, but I didn’t really think much of it then.”

“What did Zeke say?” Relief now has washed over me seeing Chicago actually laughing about this.

“It was way back during the tour, when we arrived in France. When we first got to the hotel, you and I were talking about family, and you looked towards the girls on the other side of the room. He just mentioned that you looked at one of the girls differently, he didn’t really mention who. And I of course, didn’t really think much about it since I was trying to date you.” He explained. “I then understood what he meant, when I saw it with my own eyes.”

He’s moved himself back on the couch, that charming smile back on his face as he continued, “Your eyes lit up when Beca came on that stage and started singing. At first I thought it was just a best friend, being proud of her best friend thing, but it was the way you stared at her, the way you smiled, it was the same look Zeke saw at the hotel. That’s when I had a feeling, but then you kissed me after the show and I’ve pushed that thought to the back of my head since. I figured, hell, she kissed me, maybe it was nothing. So…it was not nothing then?”

I just shook my head no. I didn’t have any words to combat for what he just explained.

“It’s ok you know?” He says softly.

I turned my head to face him so fast, I could’ve snapped my own neck. “Excuse me?” I asked, completely floored.

“Being gay isn’t something you choose; it takes awhile for some people to come to that realization. I’m just glad you realized it before I proposed.” He chuckled.

I managed a smile, “You were going to weren’t you?”

His hand disappeared into his pants pocket and reappeared with a small, blue box in his hand. “I was, but, it would’ve been a mistake; for the both of us.”

“I’m really sorry Chicago,” I said, avoiding looking at the box. “I’m sorry you had to move all the way here, hoping for a future with me, building a new life…”

“Chloe, stop. You didn’t bound and gag me and drag me to New York. I chose to move here, remember? It was MY choice to be where you were. This isn’t easy, letting you go, and it’s not going to be for awhile, I’m just glad you’re not leaving me for another man.” He chides.

I playfully punched his arm.

“Kidding, just kidding. I just wanted to make you laugh. I’m trying to stop those tears from coming down your eyes again.”

“You are one of the best people I’ll ever know. I was expecting screaming, yelling, things being thrown across the room, but you’re taking this like a champ.” I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder. He envelopes me into a hug and felt him plant a kiss on the top of my head.

“YOU’RE one of the best people I’ll ever know too. This sucks, it really does and it’s going to hurt for a bit, not going to lie; but I’d rather have you be true to who you are and be completely happy, even if it is with someone else.”

“Thanks, cheeseball. I hope we can try to be friends. Probably not now, since we both need distance and healing, but maybe sometime?” I give him a squeeze.

“I’m sure we will, give it time.”

We stayed sitting on the couch, cuddled closely. Neither one of us wanting to be the first one to move as we both knew if one did, that would be it. We seemed to be handling this better than we both expected much to my relief. Before I knew it, my eyelids have become so heavy, and let myself fall asleep in Chicago’s arms for the last time.

The sun shining through the living room window woke me up. I patted around for my blanket to pull over my face but found a crocheted quilt instead. Oh that’s right, I fell asleep on the couch, Chicago may have put this on me. Oh my god, Chicago! I bolted upright, and looked around for any sign of life; nothing. Last night did happen right, we officially broke things off? I trudged myself to the kitchen, hoping for some much needed caffeine. I went straight to the coffee maker, and found a folded piece of paper leaning against it.

_Chloe,_

_I'll be staying with a friend of mine for now until I find a new place. I don’t think me living here is such a good idea. I’m also taking some time to be by myself for a little while. Don’t worry I’m fine, just need to process it all. I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you’re thinking, ok maybe a little upset, but I can never stay upset with you for too long. I’m glad you’re happy, I really am. We can talk more later if you want, but really, we’ll be ok. I’ll come by later for the rest of my things._

_C =)_

Well, at least he signed it with a smiley face which shows he’s telling the truth, he’s really not that upset.

I made my coffee and went back to the living room. This feeling of contentment sunk in as I slowly sipped my drink. I’ve been lying to myself for quite some time, thinking my “girl crushes” were just that and nothing more. Growing up, I watched Dawson’s Creek religiously, but I was always confused if I wanted to be or do Katie Holmes. I figured I wanted to be her since I also had a crush on Joshua Jackson. Teenage hormones don’t really mix well with confused sexuality, go figure. Oh well, at least I’m not confused anymore, if anything, everything just became so clear.

I suddenly became very aware of what I need to, have to do soon. 

Beca. I have to call her back, but she might be really busy, or else she would’ve called me by now. I’ll give her another couple of days, I might need that time as well, try to figure out what to do or even say to her. Oh my god, I actually have to tell her now. There’s no guy in the way, no being in the closet anymore, no more being shy. This is the new Chloe: lay it all out on the line and hope the woman I’ve loved for a decade has even a smidgen of what I’m feeling. She may be oblivious, but I’m not. I wasn’t the only one that noticed the palpable chemistry between us, everybody else did; and it took both of us to create that chemistry. Ok, so maybe it’s a little bit of wishful thinking, and a little bit of Aubrey convincing me that Beca may actually reciprocate these feelings.

I looked around for my phone, finding it on the table beside the couch, quickly found Aubrey's name and pressed call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Chicago IS a nice guy. Thanks for your patience. Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Bellas on the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we there yet?

“Talk to me baby. I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving. Whoa oh, Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy. I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean. Walk for me, baby” the girls sing at the top of their lungs.

I didn’t think to pack my noise cancelling headphones, not thinking there would be a need for them. It’s been seven days in the bus with these girls, great, only three days behind schedule of what I anticipated to only be a four day road trip. God knows I love them and yes, it is good to see them all again, but I still can’t help but feel a little upset at Fat Amy for inviting them without asking me first.  
  
“Did I really need THAT much help that you decided to call in the troops?” I asked Amy who’s sitting across from me at the little dining table.  
  
Not looking up from the cards in her hand, she just nodded “yes, you need all the help you can get. Gin!” She exclaims.  
  
I sighed as I folded my cards. I guess it wasn’t the worst idea, if anything they have been a good distraction from letting myself wallow in my own thoughts.  
  
“This is a pretty sweet bus Beca, can’t believe you’re such a big shot now,” Stacie says as she swivels the front seat all the way around to face me. She has decided to play navigator as Cynthia Rose drove the bus.  
  
“Nope, not a big shot and the label owns the bus.” I quickly retorted.  
  
“The label really put BEFFNM#1 as the license plate for a bus they own?” Cynthia Rose calls from her seat, laughing.  
  
Pinching the bridge of my nose I had to explain that was Amy’s idea which she did not even deny. “As her personal assistant, I can do such things and the bus IS hers, BM’s just being shy.”  
  
“I do have to say, even with all the success, you haven’t changed. You’re still the brooding captain we all love.” Jessica giggled...or was it Ashley?  
  
“Thanks.” I simply nodded at the two girls sitting on the couch. I don’t even remember when they got on the bus. “Not that I need more people on this trip, but I’m surprised we’re missing a few girls.” I asked as I waved no to another round of gin.  
  
“Lilly or Esther or whatever her name really is, is traveling with her Dj Nutz boyfriend. She told me she wanted to bring him home, I was scared for him for a minute since her passport did say home was ‘AREA 51’ but did you know she’s originally from South Africa? I swear that girl has more surprises than a kinder egg. Legacy you know has been in New York recording her debut album, and Flo is in the middle of opening up a new juice store in Jersey. She says she’s sorry but she can’t abandon the store right now just like her father abandoned them.” Amy responds as she gathers the cards back in a deck.  
  
“So Cap, any plans on what do with Chicago? What if he’s home when you get to Chloe’s?” Stacie interjects as she crosses her legs and pulls out a nail file from her pocket.  
  
“Ugh, I don’t know. Maybe you can distract him for me?” I asked half joking, half serious.   
  
Stacie display a slightly wicked grin, “sure, just because I’ve had a baby doesn’t mean I still can’t work my magic. Right Cynthia Rose?” she claims as she playfully pokes Cynthia’s side with her foot.  
  
“No tickling Stace, I’m driving,” Cynthia yelps as she pushed the foot off of her.  
  
“Speaking of, who’s taking care of Bella?” Geez, I almost forgot Stacie has a baby. This whole trip has thrown me for such a loop. I haven’t slept well, been through how many states now and I still have no idea what I’m going to say to Chloe.  
  
“Bella’s with my parents back home in Flagstaff. They’ve been so great letting us live with them and helping with her they even encouraged me to go back to school. So I’m so glad this trip came up because between school and my little girl, I’m in need of a break.” Stacie lets out a sigh as she reclines on the chair.

Great, so my spontaneous cross country trip to tell my former co-captain  I’ve been desperately in love with her for almost a  decade turned into a mini vacation for these girls. Ok, fine, it’s not so bad and it is really good to see them. And, I know they’re really here to help, since I’m apparently such a lost cause.    


I shook the thought out of my head. “How about you Cynthia Rose? Still trying to get into flight school?” I asked.  
  
“Nope, done with that dream. If you kept up with the group chat, you’d know I’m with the TSA now.” Cynthia Rose teases.  
  
“Oh THAT’s what Amy meant. She told me you’re touching people against their free will but they can’t file any complaints against you, and that they even line up for it.” I glared at Amy, “sorry dude, I didn’t even think to ask twice, I just assumed Amy was full of it.”  
  
Amy’s doubled over laughing at this exchange. “Geez Beca, what did you think I meant?”  
  
Cynthia Rose laughs along “that is what I do. I just make sure not to single out the honeys, so it won’t look SO obvious.”   
  
I did feel a bit guilty for not keeping up with the girls. The last two years have been such a whirlwind. If it wasn’t for Amy keeping me updated on everybody, I’d be completely in the dark. Well, there is one Bella I'm still pretty caught up with. She really wouldn’t let more than a month go by without us catching up with the other. Huh, I guess I HAVE always favored her. No matter where I was, she made it a point to communicate, whether through text, call, or Skype, and I made sure to make myself available when she called. Has Chloe Beale had me wrapped around her finger all this time? I laughed to myself, yes, yes she has.  
  
“What Chloe thought did you have now?” Amy asks, her eyebrow rose in question.  
  
I cleared my throat as I pulled myself back to earth, “excuse me?”  
  
“You have the Chloe smile on and don’t you deny it. That smile plastered on your face only comes on two occasions. When you’re making music or Chloe has shrouded your thoughts. Since you’re not making music, there was only one other option.” Amy explains nonchalantly.  
  
“How can you even tell the difference?” I asked, almost annoyed that it’s apparently so obvious to her.  
  
“Your eyes light up when it’s Chloe, like they’re doing now.” Ashley or Jessica answered before Fat Amy could. Really, these two didn’t say much before, suddenly they know everything?  
  
I suddenly felt everyone’s eyes on me, even Cynthia Rose who looked into the rear view mirror.  
  
I felt my whole face redden. I don’t even know how to talk myself out of this one.  
  
“I swear I thought you two were just horny for each other, I didn’t think it was deeper than those raging hormones.” Stacie adds. “And all those lingering looks, you weren’t really so discreet with the eye fucking. It always felt uncomfortable sitting beside you two, and it takes quite a bit to make me feel that way.” 

  
The girls howled in laughter as I tried to spat something out in defense, but nothing came out.  Seriously? Everybody knew? !

I could try to defend myself, but was there really a point to it. As if she could read my mind, Stacie continues.

  
“There’s really no need to argue, we wouldn’t be on this trip if we didn’t all believe you probably have a shot at this.” Stacie finishes.  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, but before any words could come out…  
  
“Alright ladies, entering St. Louis” Cynthia Rose announces.  
  
“Yes! Take us to the gateway arch please, we gotta take a picture.” Stacie exclaims as she swivels the seat to face forward once again.  
  
“Oh my god Stacie, not another picture,” I said as I buried my face in my hands.  
  
“Yes, Beca, another picture. I probably won’t get a chance to travel across the country again. I’m not some hot shot artist who can do that whenever she pleases.” Stacie’s voice sounding a little petulant.  
  
Wow, hit me with guilt much?  
  
“Sorry, I just, ugh, we’re a couple of days behind schedule already, I just...” I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud, “I just hope he hasn’t proposed yet, then I really would have missed my shot, if I had any.”  
  
“I promise we’ll make it quick and this is the last stop. We’ll get you to New York in a day. We’ll all take turns driving so we won’t stop until we get there. Besides, if he did do it already, wouldn’t she have called you by now?” Stacie says sympathetically.  
  
“Fine, fine. You’re right, I would’ve heard by now.” I resigned.  
  
It’s been a week since she called, and I haven’t even called her back like I said I would. She told me to take a couple of days to get some rest, shit. I was in such a hurry to leave LA I haven’t even reached out to her again. I hope she doesn’t think I’m blatantly ignoring her.  
  
The bus screeched to a stop. Everyone stood to stretch out before filing out of the bus. Maybe I’ll just shoot her a quick text so she doesn’t think I’ve forgotten about her call. I have to make it sound breezy but not so breezy for her to think I’m completely blowing her off.  
  
_“ Hey, sorry haven’t called. Busy with a new project. Talk soon. Promise.”_ I typed out, I stared at it for awhile, seems breezy enough right? My thumb hovered over the send button for a couple beats, ugh, it’s a simple text, nerd, not carrying any meaning as far as she knows, just send it  
  
“C’mon Beca, there’s a store right across the street,” Cynthia Rose says from the top step of the bus, I didn’t even hear her come back up, “we need more food if we’re driving through.”  
  
I hit send before I stood up from the table. “Fine, but I get to pick the snacks.” I declared as I followed Cynthia out the bus.  
  
A half hour later, we have bought enough food supply to last a football team for a week, let alone six girls in one day.  
  
As we started walking back towards the bus, Stacie, Ashley and Jessica were still busy taking pictures of each other in front of the gateway arch. I caught sight of Fat Amy’s back, a few feet away, hand flailing as she seems to be yelling at somebody on the phone. That better not be the studio, they know I took time off. If it’s good she’ll tell me, if it’s bad, she’ll probably hold off on delivering the news. Either way, it’s the least of my worries at this moment.

Cynthia Rose whistled at the girls to get their attention. “Alright ladies, back on the bus please. We have a love story  we’ve all been anxiously awaiting the ending to.”

I glared at Cynthia Rose.

“What?” she laughed, “ am I wrong?”

I heaved out a sigh,   “never mind.”

Stacie, Jessica and Ashley have made their way back to the bus but Fat Amy didn’t seem to hear Cynthia Rose calling as she kept her back turned to everybody.

“Amy!” No response. “Amy!” Still nothing. “Patricia! Damn it” Cynthia Rose kept shoutingg as she start ed walking closer to the blonde, dipping her hand in her grocery bag looking for something with enough weight. 

She was so lost  in her phone call, Fat Amy only turned when she felt something hard hit the back of her head. She turned to find Cynthia Rose a few feet away, holding her belly, laughing hysterically. 

“What the hell Cynthia Rose?!” Fat Amy spat at the girl as she looks at the flying object now on the ground. “Really? A fucking frozen burrito?”

Cynthia Rose, now even more bent over from laughing tries to speak, “it was …the only… other way to get your … attention. Everyone’s back on the bus,” wow, she’s really having a hard time breathing, “we have to go.”

Fat Amy quickly ended that phone call, and she sped off vertical running towards Cynthia Rose, waving the burrito in the air. 

~~~

  
“Hey boss.  Wakey-wakey ”   
  
“No thanks,” I grunted as I pulled the pillow over my face.   
  
“C’mon short stack, you told me to wake you when we get to the big apple.” Fat Amy says as I feel the pillow being taken away.   
  
I opened one eye, not expecting to see Fat Amy all dolled up. “Why are you dressed like that?” She’s in a gold sequined dress, flattering her curvy body, with matching heels and her hair styled in a high ponytail. Haven’t I seen this before?   
  
“Because we’re going out tonight.” She says matter of  factly .   
  
“Excuse me? I thought the plan was to get me to Chloe’s?” I said, trying to hide my impatience. “And you really packed that dress? How’d you even know you were going to need it.”   
  
“You’re not the only one who stores clothes in this bus you know. As your PA, I need to look as good as you, so I have my stash of clothes for any occasion in the closet as well.” She said as she motioned towards the wall closet with her head. “Anyway, it’s pretty late and we need strong drinks and heavy dancing to celebrate.” Amy says as she tries to pull me up.   
  
“Celebrate what?” I asked as I made myself dead weight, which was kind of useless against her, she can pick me up with one hand.   
  
“Oh... uhm , well...you know...uh, celebrate getting here without you throwing any of us out of the bus of course.” Why was she stuttering? “And besides, it’s probably better to go to Chloe in the morning, after a fresh shower and a really strong cup of coffee don’t you think?” She defended.   
  
“Yeah, probably. But can’t I just stay here and sleep and contemplate my thoughts? You guys have a good time without me.” I whined as I tried to pull the covers over me.    
  
“No can do oh captain my captain. I can’t leave you alone with your thoughts. The point of tonight is for you to get out of your head for a bit. You already know how you feel, and what to tell her, I don’t need you second guessing everything again. We’ve gone all this way, we need to let loose.”   
  
“I’m not going to win this am I?”   
  
“ Absolutely not. Now come on, you have quite a few selections in the closet.  I’ll give you 20 minutes. If you’re not ready, I’m bringing the rest of the girls with me  to  wrangle you in an outfit and get some of your signature  dark eyeliner on to complete your look .”

I tossed the pillow towards the doorway, but Amy had disappeared through the curtains already. Ugh, strong drinks may not be such a bad idea.

Much to my chagrin, I peeled myself off the bed and headed towards the closet .  Fine. I’ll drink a little, not too much to cause a hangover and tomorrow, I’ll be ready. 

I stepped through the curtain partition separating the small bedroom from the rest of the bus in 17 minutes. If there’s anything I’ve learned from all my time with Fat Amy, the threats she gives are never empty, she will always follow through. 

I looked at the girls as they were putting the finishing touches on their faces. They weren’t all as dressed up as Fat Amy, probably not expecting  to be, in Fat Amy’s words,  tarted up for a road trip, but they all looked nice. Stacie in a short, denim skirt with a matching  flowy orange top, leaving little to the imagination with the cleavage she’s showing. Jessica and Ashley in matching style rompers, but one in blue and the other in purple. Cynthia Rose donning a red  vest with matching bright red sneakers. 

At least I don’t feel so underdressed with my black skinny jeans and a simple white v neck shirt, finishing it off with  a red, leather jacket. The jacket was the only thing in that closet that would attract the least attention, and getting recognized is definitely not on tonight’s agenda. 

“ Ready?” I collectively asked the group. 

“Finally!” Fat Amy said. “We can go through the back door. Good thing we still have connections here.” 

I looked out the window only to be met with a view of a brick wall. It looks like we’re parked in an alley . 

“Amy, where’d you take us?” Trying to figure out what place we still have connections to. 

“Rage, don’t you recognize it?” She huffs. “Now, c’mon you skinny bitches.” She says as she hurried down the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just cleaning up the last few chapters, we’re almost there. Thanks for sticking around.


	7. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you remember how much you love getting tarted up?”

“Aubrey Posen” the blonde states as she answered her phone. 

“I thought it was Audrey with a D? When did you change it to AuBUHrey?” She asks, dramatically emphasizing her name. 

Recognizing the accent, Aubrey blows out a sigh “Hi Amy, what’s going on?”

“Will you be able to leave the lodge for a couple days? We have a Bella emergency.” Amy says hurriedly. 

Sitting up straighter in her chair, she becomes alarmed. “An emergency? What’s happening? Is anybody hurt? Who is it?”

“Slow down, don’t get your knickers in a bunch. Nobody’s hurt, well, as long as we get our feisty brunette to where she needs to be, nobody will.” 

Fat Amy quickly updates Aubrey on the sudden road trip. 

“So we’re delivering a scrappy, little somebody to a certain red headed siren, her words not mine, and I need your help to corral said siren. At least, make sure Chicago’s not around for a bit so they can talk. She knows it probably won’t do much, but she needs to finally let this out. And before you say anything, I know I should’ve stopped her but I took pity and you know I’m such a hopeless romantic that I just couldn’t find it in my heart to say no to her.” Amy breathes out in one sentence. 

A slight smile creeps onto Aubrey’s face, “are you done now?” She couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “Well, actually, Chicago’s not going to be a problem. Chloe broke it off, seems she’s in love with someone else.”

“Goddamnit! Poor Shawshank can’t get a break. I told her she should’ve done this waaaaaay sooner, if she wasn’t such a pus—“

“Amy, stop for a second.” Aubrey laughed at the Tasmanian. “The red headed siren is in love with the scrappy, little somebody you’re delivering.”

“WHAT?!?! Are you for real?” Amy screamed. 

Aubrey had to pull the phone from her ear before she went deaf before continuing “Yes, that’s why she broke it off with Chicago; she’s done suppressing her feelings and the truth has finally come out, so to speak. Although, it’s only been a few days since they broke up but I really can’t think of anything better to cheer her up.” 

“Oh my freaking god! I can’t believe it’s finally happening for these two. I’m so tired of the sexual tension that lingers way too long when they’re around each other. They’ve been trying to hide this for the last decade.” Amy says, still screaming, with her free hand flailing in the air. 

“Tell me something I don’t know. So what’s your plan Amy? How much longer until you get to New York?” Aubrey’s simultaneously sending Jeff an email, asking to have the plane ready for her tomorrow morning. Her excitement she can hardly contain as things might finally fall into place for her best friend. 

“Well, we’re in St. Louis now, and it seems like we just have another day to get to New York. Stacie keeps insisting on taking a picture with every landmark.” She looks at the leggy brunette as she poses in front of the arch with Jessica and Ashley. “They’re supposed to just help me drive her out and maybe pull off a grand gesture to sweep Chloe off her feet, because, lesbiahonest, Beca needs something big for this one; but it turned into an actual mini vacation for these girls.”

“Who else is with you?” 

“Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Ashley” Fat Amy explained where the rest of the girls were. 

The gears in Aubrey’s head has started whirring, as she started a new group email. 

“Do you know what Beca intends on doing once you guys get to New York? Was she just going to knock on Chloe’s door and spill her guts? Was she going to call her?” Aubrey inquired. 

“Well, you know our brooding captain, she doesn’t really have a plan until shit hits the fan. Where do you think this spontaneous road trip came from? Anyway, she hasn’t said much to us aside from she’s been in love with your best friend since she saw those tantalizing, blue eyes at the activities fair. Again, her words, not mine. Ow! Son of a bitch!”

“What? What happened?!” Aubrey says alarmed.

All Aubrey can hear is profanities coming from Amy on the other side. 

“I’m so tired of fucking burritos being thrown at me.” Amy says with a huff 

“Okaaaaaay, I’m not even going to ask. Pay attention Amy, this is what we’re going to do...” 

“Can you please just text this or email it to me? I have a lesbian to sit on, no, not that way, I still prefer the sausage, but we do have to get back on the road. Just tell us what to do and we’ll make it happen.” Amy hurriedly finishes as she hangs up the phone.

The next night.

“C’mon on Chlo, it’ll be fun. You need a girls night out, forget about everything for now, it’ll all be ok.” Aubrey says as she’s rummaging though her closet. 

“I can’t help but feel a little down since Chicago left. I know I made the right decision, it’s what’s best for the both of us, and it hurts that I cause him that much pain but I do miss his company.”

“It’ll take some time Chlo.” Aubrey said as she pulls out a navy blue off the shoulder dress that stops a few inches above the knee. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. When was the last time you wore this?” As she holds out the dress in front of Chloe.

Chloe heaves a sigh as she brings herself up off the bed. She grabs the dress by the hanger and puts it against her body. 

“It’s been awhile, there hasn’t really been any special occasion to wear it to.” Chloe said as she swayed in front of the mirror. 

“Well, now’s a good as time as any,” Aubrey’s now on her knees looking for a pair of shoes to match. 

“Ah, perfect,” as she pulls out a pair of burnt orange, sling back high heels, with a few sparkly stones adorning the heels themselves. “Here,” as she hands the shoes to Chloe, “it complements the dress and your hair perfectly.”

“Really Bree?” Chloe sighs, “why do I have to dress up? We’re just going out for drinks right?” 

“Yeah, but we’re getting drinks at Rage. You know we have to up our dress code a little bit so we can get a couple drinks free. And besides, don’t you remember how much you love getting tarted up?” Aubrey says with a giggle. 

As she was about to protest, she realized her best friend was right. She does miss the days dressing up and going out with the girls. She needs to get out of her head for a bit; drinks and dancing will definitely do that.

“Alright Bree, you win,” Chloe says as she grabs the shoes from her best friend. “Give me about 45 minutes. I’m going to need some time to get half as decent as you look” she laughed. 

55 minutes later, with the last swipe of mascara to her eyes, Chloe was finally ready to head out. She looked at herself in the mirror, “not bad” she said to herself. 

“Let’s go, Chloe! Are you ready yet? It’s been an hour.” Chloe heard Aubrey yell from the living room. 

“Ready.” Chloe says as she appears behind the couch from where Aubrey was sitting. 

“Finally.” Aubrey says standing up and as she turned to face her friend, her jaw slightly dropped to what she saw. “OH-EM-GEE Chlo! Didn’t expect you to go ALL out.” Aubrey smiled.

“Well, you were right. It’s been awhile since I got all dolled up and there’s no reason why I shouldn’t tonight right? I’m ready to have a good time and not think about Chicago or Beca or anything else for tonight.” 

They sat in comfortable silence, as their Uber driver maneuvered through the busy streets of New York. 

Aubrey hesitating, turned to Chloe and asked “Hey Chlo.”

“Hmmm?” Chloe answered, eyes still watching the outside traffic. 

“I know you don’t want to think about this right now, but I’m just curious. Have you heard from Beca yet?” 

“You mean since I told her I love her? Just a simple text yesterday saying she’s busy.” Chloe kept her gaze outside the window, “Either she’s really busy or I’ve completely freaked her out and I’ll never hear from her again.” 

“Aw come on Chloe. Like you said, she probably didn’t think much of it, you know of all people, how oblivious Beca is. Why don’t you call her again?” Aubrey reached over to give Chloe’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I will. I’m just trying to shake off this whole Chicago thing for a bit. I can’t jump into another relationship immediately. God, I can’t even call it that, I have no idea if she even likes me like that. Ugh, what have I done?” Chloe says, finally turning to look at Aubrey. 

“Look Chloe, even if she doesn’t like you like that, you had to break it off with him. You’re gay honey, you were going to break it off sooner or later. And also, Beca is not just another thing. This is somebody you’ve been pining for...for a decade. I can’t believe I’m saying this, and this is going to sound so cheesy but, she may just be your one true love.” Aubrey is beside herself, trying to remain her composure, knowing that things are going to turn around for the red head tonight; if all goes to plan anyway. 

“Sure, she may be mine, but, how do I even know I’m hers. Even after I talk to her, tell her everything, doesn’t mean she’s magically going to run into my arms and be mine, does it? I have to emotionally prepare myself for the worst. That’s probably why I’m still delaying calling Beca back, I can’t handle all this hurt in one time. Or maybe I should just rip the band aid off and be hurt all at once.” Chloe finishes with a sigh. 

“Ok, I’m so sorry I brought it up. I was just really curious, I’m sorry if I’ve stirred some unwanted feelings. Let’s go back to relaxing and having a great time tonight shall we?” Aubrey offers with a genuine smile. 

“Don’t be sorry, I was actually just thinking about calling her before you asked. So it’s not like my mind was completely free of Beca anyway” she laughs shyly. “But yeah, let’s just have fun tonight.” 

The car finally pulls near the club. 

“We can get out here sir, don’t worry about dropping us right out front, we can walk the few steps. Thanks a bunch.” Aubrey says as she hands the driver cash. 

They walk towards the club arms linked. Aubrey notices a big, black tour bus parked in the side of the alley out of the corner of her eye. She gives out a sigh of relief “good, they’re here” she thought to herself. 

She turns to the red head, “ready Chlo?” 

Chloe flashes her mega watt smile, “to have a great time? Yes! Let’s do this.”

Aubrey laughs at the quick change of demeanor of her friend. Only Chloe can flip a switch that quickly; smiling to herself knowing her friend has no clue of what she’s in for tonight, Aubrey leads her inside the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time in reading and leaving comments. We’re almost there you guys!


	8. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Maroon 5's song: Wait. If you haven't heard it yet, give it a listen before reading. It helps set the tone for the chapter =)

Aubrey stealthily does a quick glance for any familiar faces; which seems to be a bit of a challenge when the only form of lighting available are multi-colored strobe lights dancing through the club. When she’s convinced she sees no sign of any Bella, she allows her nerves to simmer down.

“Hey Chlo, you want to get a drink then hit the dance floor?” She yells in the red head’s ear.

Before Chloe could answer, she hears a voice behind her “Looks like you girls can use a drink.”

Turning around, meeting eyes still shining with innocence, Chloe comes face to face with a slender brunette, holding a cocktail glass in each hand.

“Legacy?! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?!” Chloe screams as loudly as she can over the booming music.

Emily smiles and hands Aubrey and Chloe their drinks before she gives each girl a tight squeeze. “I’m actually in town working on an album and Aubrey said you needed a girls night out, so here I am.”

Chloe leans close to Aubrey, “how’d you know she’s in town?”

Aubrey avoiding eye contact, takes a big gulp of her drink before answering, “Emily’s pretty active on social media, I always know where she is” she finishes with a wink at the younger girl.

“Alright, let’s go.” Emily says motioning for the girls to follow her. Chloe didn’t really hear what the younger girl said but she started walking towards the back of the club, so she assumed to just follow her.

Emily led them to a secluded area, where a burly guy stood guard. With a wave of her hand and a friendly smile to the bouncer, the velvet rope was unhooked to let the girls in. Emily pushed Chloe through the curtains first and what she saw completely floored her. There sitting on the L shaped couch, were her Bellas!

Chloe turned around to find Aubrey and exclaimed “no freaking way Bree! Did you call everybody?!” Before the blonde can answer, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Jessica and Ashley have come over and crushed Chloe in a group hug.

Being pulled into it herself, Aubrey stated “not everybody, just the ones who could come last minute. I figured you’re going to need more than me to get you out of your funk. And besides, we’re all overdue for a reunion anyway.”

“Hell yes we are!” Stacie cheered.

“I’m so glad I was able to pull myself away from the juice store this weekend; I wish I could’ve joined you guys sooner.” Flo uttered.

Chloe eyed her suspiciously, but before she could ask by what she meant, Cynthia Rose raised her glass and proposed a quick toast: “No matter where life takes us, let’s agree to meet at least once a year ok?” All the girls agreed in unison.

“Bellas for life!” Cynthia finished.

“Bellas!” The rest of the girls echoed.

The question being immediately forgotten, Chloe took a big gulp of her drink. Still in disbelief, she took a step back to admire the women in front of her. No wonder Aubrey wanted to go the extra mile in dressing up; the girls are here, her girls are all here. Well, almost. Regardless, this is going to be a fun night.

“Alright ladies, can we all now hit the dance floor?!” Aubrey ecstatically asked the group.

 

~~~

“Are you going to be ok for a minute?” Fat Amy asks.

“Yupp, why? Where are you going? Where is everybody?” Beca asks, not even looking up from her drink.

“You know the girls, they’re probably on the dance floor, but I’ll be back; I gotta go see a man about a horse.” Amy says as she steps down from the bar stool.

Walking towards the restrooms, she looks back at her somber looking ex captain as she motioned for another drink. Figuring it was safe, she ducks to her left and pushes her way through the crowd and headed to the dj booth. She furiously raps on the glass door as she approached the booth. With his headphones on, the hunky looking dj didn’t hear or notice the blonde. Running out of patience, she yanks the door open and steps inside. Surprised, the dj pulls his headphones off, getting ready to yell at the intruder when he realizes who it was.

“Holy shit Fat Amy! Long time no see!” He says as he pulls her into a hug.

“Hey Luke, sorry to barge in but I need a favor.” Amy says as she pushed the guy off of her. “Can you play this for me? New track from BM, never been heard.” She finishes as she hands him the small device.

“It’s from whom?” Luke eyes the flash drive, skeptical.

“Beca Effin’ Mitchell dude! Your college intern turned boss that got you this permanent gig?! The big BM.” She explains almost out of breath.

Realization hits and Luke exclaims “OH! Why didn’t you say so? Sure thing, I’ll play it later.” As he tosses the drive by his mixer.

“No, dude,” Amy continues as she scans the crowd and finds the group of girls in the middle of the dance floor. She finds Aubrey and gives her a nod with a thumbs up, “you have to play it right after this. Time is of the essence. You owe her.” She picks up the drive and shoves it on his chest.

Luke, knowing he would still be running around getting coffee for people at the studio if it weren’t for Beca who wanted to repay him for liking her mixes during freshman year, didn’t hesitate to say “I owe her BIG time. Alright, coming right up.”

Beca sat in the bar nursing her third rum and diet of the night. Mulling over the things she needs to say to Chloe tomorrow, her mind was already a jumble of words even before consumption of said libation. At least this drink is convincing her that this whole trip was a good idea.

She quickly downs the rest of her drink before waving to the bartender for another round. As she patiently waited for her drink, a familiar beat started spilling out the speakers. How drunk am I? She asks herself. As the song continued, she started shaking her head, there’s no way, this song is not supposed to come out. She didn’t waste time downing the whole drink the bartender just placed in front of her and almost spits it out as she hears her own voice echoing through the club. Her eyes start wandering around, looking for the dj booth, and try to figure out how Luke got his hands on this track. As she stands from her seat to get a better view, her eyes land on a head full of fiery red hair; big, bouncy curls moving along to the music. Her eyes studying the dress that’s perfectly hugging every curve of that body, stopping mid thigh. The body that Beca knows all too well from dancing beside it and secretly admiring and drooling over from a distance. There is no mistaking it, they’re most definitely Chloe’s.

Four dirty martinis in, plus the surprise appearance of her Bellas, Chloe’s having the time of her life. The girls claimed the middle of the dance floor, as they used to, dancing in sync, like they always have. She missed hanging out with these girls so much, this couldn’t have come at a better time.

Needing a break, Chloe starts to walk away from the dance floor but felt herself being pulled back by Stacie who playfully grinds against her.

Laughing, Chloe says “ok, Stace, let me just catch my breath and I’ll be right back. Maybe even give you a run for your money.” She winks at her friend.

Not missing a beat, Stacie leans closer to say “just one more song please? Then we can all take a break.”

“Fine, I can do ONE more.” Chloe says half shouting. Stacie gives her friend a huge smile as they resume swaying their hips to the music.

_“Never seen you in a dress that color no. It’s a special occasion, not invited but I’m glad I made it_ ”

Chloe suddenly halts as she recognizes the voice. Is she hearing her in her head again? She looks at the girls gathered around her, none of them seemed to be fazed by the song. Are they not hearing this?

_“Let me apologize, I’ll make up, make up, make up, make up for all those times.”_

There is no doubt this is Beca. She’s listened to her sing countless times, with and without accompanying music, she knows that voice better than the back of her hand.

_“Your love I don’t wanna lose. I’m begging, begging, begging, begging, I’m begging you.”_

She puts a hand over her chest, her heart thumping to the beat of the song. She scans the room, curious if this is a brand new Beca Mitchell song being released, but instead of finding what she was looking for, her eyes landed on the last person she expected to see.

Chloe Beale is staring right at her. In this dim lit club, in the middle of the dance floor, amongst the crowd, those bright blue eyes that have completely taken over her thoughts since the day they met, have found hers. She felt as if she was in an occluded tunnel, the music drowned by the gorgeous red head staring back at her. Like a moth to a flame, her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as she felt herself being pulled to the dance floor. Never breaking their stare, Beca moved closer and closer, until she was at arm’s length to the red head.

Not realizing the Bellas had made a path between the two, Chloe stood glued to her spot, waiting for the lithe, gorgeous brunette. She couldn’t seem to will her body to move, completely entranced by this figure moving towards her. Before she knew it, the smaller woman was reaching forward. It’s not her imagination, not a mirage, Beca’s really here, holding her hand. She gave it a soft squeeze just to double check.

Whether it was the drinks or the whole trip leading up to this, Beca felt a surge of confidence as she snaked her arm around Chloe’s waist pulling her closer, bodies flushing against the other. Each let out an audible gasp at the contact, neither knowing if it’s from relief or shock. Any lingering qualms dissipated as they melted into the other; fingers intertwining, lips hovering, foreheads connecting as they slowly swayed.

The girls circled around, their backs turned away, giving them their own space, as they continued dancing. The girls urged the rest of the crowd to do so, as some patrons have pulled out their phones as they recognized who the brunette was.

Chloe’s mouth agape, still confused, as the woman who’s been penetrating her thoughts now has her enveloped into their very own cocoon. None of this is making sense, but being held like this, by Beca, it was just...right. They’ve danced pretty closely before, but both felt a shift on how their bodies molded together this time. She’s never felt Beca this relaxed as she rests her cheek against hers. She’s never felt Beca’s warm breath so close to her ear as she effortlessly, just above a whisper, sings along to her own song: _“can we talk for a moment? Got these feelings that I’m tired of holding on. Wasn’t trying to get wasted, I needed more than three or four to say this all. Let me apologize, I’ll make up, make up, make up, make up for all those times. Your love I don’t want to lose, I’m begging, begging, begging, begging I’m begging you._ ”

Chloe only tightened the grip she had on Beca’s shoulders, almost afraid of letting go. She feels like she’s dreaming. They continue to harmoniously rock to the music, Beca serenading Chloe on the dance floor. The music she can no longer hear, her brain has managed to only focus on the words that were melodically flowing out of the brunette’s lips. Words that seemed to reach deep within and grab a hold of her heart, giving it a gentle squeeze to make it beat even quicker. Did Beca write this? If she did, when? She has so many questions swirling through her head, but that can wait. Chloe wants to continue reveling in this moment, holding Beca close, and feeling so...so...relieved. Any pain or hurt have vanished as soon as she felt those soft, yet strong arms wrapped around her. She shut her eyes, feeling tears about to fall. Beca’s mouth no longer near her ear, she opens her eyes and deep blue orbs meet hers. Beca’s forehead back against hers, eyes searing through, moving her gaze to her lips.

“ _Just wait, can we work this out? Can we work this out? Just wait, can you come here please? Cause I want to be with you.”_ Beca continues to sing as she stares Chloe down. She wrote this two years ago, after Chloe went back to New York with Chicago. She wasn’t sure it was ever going to see the light of day, it was too personal. But here she is, singing it to the one person it was meant for. The one person, SHE was meant for. She’s waited too long for this, there’s no turning back. She’s traveled many miles to get here. Not exactly the way she wanted it to go, but the opportunity seemed to have presented itself, it’s up to her to seize this moment.

Before she could talk herself out of it, her lips crashed into the redhead’s, surprising both of them. This first kiss didn’t even feel like it was their first, it felt more of a homecoming. Both lips that have been wandering, searching, seemed to have finally found where they belonged. Their lips stuck like magnets, neither able to pull away. Beca felt hands tangle in her hair, as she was pulled even deeper into Chloe’s mouth. A decade’s long desire all built up and exploded within them. The two seemed to have forgotten where they were, but neither seemed to care. Everything has been completely, unconsciously ignored as their tongues continued to massage and fight for dominance.

“Fucking finally!”

They both heard from the voice beside them, snapping them both out of their moment. They managed to separate just enough to look at the owner of the exclamation and were reminded they were still in the middle of a very crowded dance floor.

Chloe smiled at the younger girl to her left, already missing the distance from Beca as she looked at her “geez Emily, I didn’t even think you had it in you to even say that word out loud.”

“Freaking A Legacy, where the hell did you come from?” Beca followed, as she managed to pull her gaze away from Chloe but keeping her arm around her waist.

Before Emily could answer, they felt more eyes watching them closely as the rest of the Bellas have now faced them, each sporting a sly, but genuine smile. Beca found Aubrey behind Chloe, and Aubrey simply nodded in acknowledgment as she raised the glass in her hand. Beca offered a small smile, but she immediately brought her eyes back to the girl whose arm is still wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled even wider as she realized Chloe was staring at her lips. With her arm still around Chloe’s waist, she pulled her back to her to feel those lips on hers once more. Her own lips parted, as she leaned her head forward—-

“Yeah, bitches!” Fat Amy tackled both of them in a hug. “I can’t believe we pulled this off.”

Confused, Beca looked at her best friend turned personal assistant, “what the hell are you talking about?” She asked. Realization hit, and her eyes narrowed at the blonde, whose own eyes widened at the fact that Beca had figured it was her who played her song.

“Uhm...you’re right, bad time.” She said, slowly retreating back, as she pushed Chloe even closer to Beca “take care of her for me will ya?” Fat Amy said quickly to the redhead before disappearing in the crowd from the small, but feisty brunette.

Chloe smiled at the comment. There’s so much behind that simple statement, but Chloe already knew, ten years ago, that she would always take care of Beca.

“I’m going to get her for this.” Beca muttered, mouth now back to Chloe’s ear.

“Get her for what?” Chloe whispered, as she tried to shake off the shivering Beca’s breath has caused her.

She felt Beca shake her head, “never mind. We need to talk; can we?”

Hoping to go unnoticed, Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand to lead her away before...but it was too late, the music could not drown out the cat calls their friends have started. This seemed to have urged Beca to move even faster as she took the lead from Chloe, pushed their way through the crowd and exited through the back door, where her bus was parked.

“Chlo, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—-“

Before she could finish, she felt the cold brick wall against her back, as the red head’s lips met hers once again. This kiss was deeper, less inhibited, more sensual. She heard herself let out a moan, which didn’t go unnoticed by her attacker as she reciprocated with one of her own. Those lips have moved it’s way to Beca’s jaw, to her neck, finding a pulse point she didn’t even realize was oh so sensitive.

“Shit, baby,” she says breathlessly. “I’m sorry...I...don’t know where that came from.”

Chloe felt her stomach flip and couldn’t help but smile into the brunette's neck as she heard the term of endearment. This only spurred her on as she let her teeth get involved, mildly biting at the spot she was sucking on. She didn’t think she would ever hear that from Beca and she’ll make damn sure it won’t be the last time.

Beca's senses were firing in every direction, she’s never experienced this before. She felt her left leg being picked up, to be wrapped around Chloe’s waist. “Chlo, wait just a sec” she moans with ragged breath.

“You really want me to stop?” Chloe lifts her head from the brunette’s neck.

“Well, no” Beca answers truthfully, “but, are you forgetting about Chicago? And we really do need to talk.” She finished as she begrudgingly brings her leg down from where it was perched.

Chloe couldn’t help but flash her signature, blinding smile. “You’re right. We do need to talk, but” she pulls her in by the lapels of her red leather jacket and gives her another searing kiss that lit her whole body on fire. “Ok, let’s go.” Chloe pulls away and was proud of the state she had left Beca in: eyes closed, cheeks flushed, swollen lips. Yupp, she’s been waiting to put this look on her face for so long.

Beca tries to regain her composure, pushing herself off the brick wall. So that’s what it feels like to kiss Chloe Beale; absolutely indescribable. She smirks at the red head, who seemed so smug of what she has done. “Shall we then?” Beca says as she moves past her to open the door to her bus, and held out her hand for Chloe to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait =)


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying it all on the line.

Beca went straight to the mini fridge to grab a couple bottles of water. If they’re going to have “the talk,” being sober is necessary. As she turned around, Chloe had made herself comfortable; one arm resting on the head of the couch, the other on her lap, legs crossed, causing her dress to hike up even higher. Her eyes studied the high heeled shoes adorning her feet, moving her gaze up those muscular, toned legs leading up to those thighs where her head...

“Ahem” the red head clears her throat. “Eyes up here Becs,” she teases.

“Oh...uh...yeah, sorry.” Beca apologizes as she hands her the bottle of Perrier.

She won’t admit it out loud, but Chloe is slowly, and positively getting aroused by the minute. There was only one other time Beca looked at her like this, but she was quick to avert her eyes when she got caught. But now, Beca’s brazen attitude let her stare linger a lot longer, not that Chloe’s complaining.

“So I’m guessing this wasn’t a coincidence?” Beca queried as she leaned on the small dining table across from the couch, taking a big gulp of her water.

“You mean this wasn’t YOUR idea?” Chloe asked bemusedly, using the bottle to point at Beca.

Beca laughed, almost spitting out her drink “this has you written all over it Beale.”

“Funny you say that. Aren’t you supposed to be in LA with a new project?" Chloe put up her hands to motion air quotes when she said project, "And yet, here YOU are, in the city I live, and judging by the tour bus, drove almost 3,000 miles to be in the same place at the same time as I am?” Chloe coyly asked. “You want to check yourself before you turn this on me Mitchell.” She winks before taking a drink of her water.

With a smirk, the brunette moved herself towards Chloe, crouching down to meet her eyes. The redhead instinctively leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Beca made sure to be inches away from her lips, but being very careful they don’t touch as she whispered, “God, I missed you.”

Chloe felt her breath hitch, she wasn’t prepared for that. She was ready for any sarcastic rebuttal Beca was going to throw her way, but there was no sign of sarcasm detected. As much as the red head wanted to finish what they started, she had to fight the urge to bridge the gap between their lips. They really do need to talk before things go any further. She slowly pulls back and lets her head rest on the palm of the hand supported by the couch. “I missed you too,” the red head smiled. “So is there really project in New York or was this whole thing elaborately planned by our so called friends.”

Beca smiles at the redhead as she sat down beside her. “Well, the project was driving across country to tell my former co captain something that’s been eating at me for the last decade.” Beca tucked one leg under herself as she scooted herself a little closer to the red head; her eyes not wavering from Chloe’s. There’s no room for any shyness now, she’s made it all this way, or maybe the alcohol is still giving her a sense of bravado, whether it’s false or not, there’s no backing down now. “First off,” she hesitates, “did I make you cheat on Chicago?”

“No,” the red head simply said. “I’ve been single for a few days.”

She couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face but Chloe simply smiled back. Chloe’s single; maybe, just maybe, she does have a shot. Well, she did kiss her back, so she definitely has more than a shot. Reaching for Chloe’s left hand resting on her lap, she slowly ran her thumb over her ring finger. “So he didn’t get to propose after all?”

“I broke it off before he could.” Chloe whispers.

“When we last talked, you said you loved me.” She asks, now a little hesitant.

“I do, you know that.” Chloe has intertwined their fingers, her thumb grazing Beca’s.

“Oh,” maybe Beca did hear it wrong, “Well yeah but it was the _way_ you said it”

“How did I say it?” Chloe asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Chloe knows damn well why Beca’s here. Their tongues were down each other’s throat just a few minutes ago, that wasn’t just a drunken kiss. Nobody’s kissed her like that since...well, ever. She felt all of Beca in that one kiss, if that were possible; but she needs to hear it out loud. She’s waited this long, she’s not going to let Beca out that easily. She deserves to hear it.

“Just spit it out Becs. You said you’ve been waiting a decade, sack up dude” Chloe chuckled as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Beca’s ear. The brunette shivered at the touch.

“Really? Using my words against me?” She couldn’t help but laugh. “So, yeah...the song.” Beca starts “that was written a couple years back and I’m glad you finally heard it.”

“Why? Is it for me?” Chloe feigned stupidity.

“That wasn’t obvious?” Beca smirked.

“Why just now?” Chloe sincerely asked.

She inhaled deeply and with a huge exhale “because you were about to get proposed to! That really scared the shit out of me Chlo! I thought I was really going to lose you. I’ve been so, so, fucking in love with you but I was always afraid to ruin what we have. And I got so tired of sitting on these feelings that even if you did say yes to him I still had to tell you how I felt. Even if I thought you didn’t feel the same way, I still had to get it out of my chest. But now...” she lets out a huge sigh, “the way you kissed me back, that wasn’t my imagination right?” Beca asked, hopeful.

Chloe brought her right hand to slowly caress the younger girl’s face and stared deep into her eyes. She has so much she wants to say to her, Chloe doesn’t even know where to start.

“So it really wasn’t my imagination that you looked at me and treated me differently than the others?” Beca continued, taking Chloe’s silence to keep rambling “That your proposition about experimenting and all that stuff wasn’t merely because you wanted to get a rise out of me?” Beca moved even closer.

“Nope, I was really blatantly flirting with you. When I brought up ‘experimenting’ at the lodge, that was the bravest I felt being forward.” Chloe had uncrossed her legs, swinging her left leg on the other side of Beca as she moved to straddle the smaller girl.

“Until now?” Beca raised a brow but didn’t protest as she simply wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, welcoming her onto her lap.

Chloe continued “Don’t ask me why I asked with the other girls around” she laughed, “but you seemed so stressed and vulnerable and all I wanted to do was make you feel better and I couldn’t think of any better way. All those times you sang and looked directly at me, I felt as if you were singing TO me. At the campfire, the empty pool, at the end of the USO tour...”

_“To win the race a prettier face,”_ Beca cups Chloe’s face with one hand _“brand new clothes and a big fat race. On your rock and roll tv. But today the way I play the game is not the same no way. I think I’m gonna get me some happy.”_ Beca sang, “especially at the end of that tour.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered, putting both arms on the smaller girl’s shoulders to push herself back a little.

“For what?” Beca furrowed her brows.

“Sorry I kissed Chicago after the tour. I thought I had lost any chance I ever would have had with you since you were moving to LA and again, I had no idea you had any feelings towards me beyond friendship.” Chloe finished, tears welling up.

“Hey wait,” Beca uses one hand to push on the cushion and force herself to sit taller while the other is still firmly secured around Chloe’s waist. “This isn’t on you. Like you said, you gave me so many openings; I was the one who was so...so”

“Stupid?” Chloe teased, hoping it’ll lighten the mood as she wiped a tear that unfortunately escaped.

“Oblivious sounds less harsh” Beca laughed, “but yeah, stupid I missed all those signals; and that I waited until I was about to lose you to finally confess. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything much, much sooner. I’m sorry I wasn’t open about my feelings for you from the very beginning and started things with Jesse thinking I didn’t have a chance with you. I’m sorry I’ve loved you all this time and put ourselves through so much when everything I ever wanted and needed was right in front of me.”

Chloe’s never seen this side of Beca. Completely unguarded, unabashed, unafraid of letting her feelings all hang out. Not that it’s not reciprocated, it just caught Chloe off guard as these words kept flowing out and it’s all about her...for her. Words she never thought she would hear from the one person she needed to the most. It’s so overwhelming and surreal, she’s still not sure if it’s the alcohol talking. Regardless, drunken words are spoken by a sober heart right?

“God Becs, we could’ve been making out this whole time?” Chloe teased as she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Beca smiled into the kiss. “You know how ignorant I am when it comes to feelings. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Didn’t anybody tell you you’re hard to read? Besides, you were with Jesse all those years, what was I supposed to do?”

“I really am sorry” Beca said so earnestly. “You were so friendly and flirty with everybody, I didn’t think much of it. There was so much going on between the Bellas, college, the worlds, life and...”

“And what?” Chloe asked, grabbing each of Beca’s hands and positioning them above her head, on top of the couch, forcing herself to unintentionally grind down on the smaller woman below her.

“And you’re fucking Chloe Beale!” She lets out in a huff. “Have you seen yourself? I mean, I know you’re confident about all this,” Beca eyes her up and down “you could have anybody you wanted. I didn’t think I even had a chance. Never in a million years would I have believed that YOU would go for ME.” Beca admitted.

“It’s always been you Becs. All this time, I thought there was always something missing with whoever I was with, and then I figured it out. I was missing something; I was missing you. You’re my missing piece. A part of me has always known, but you never showed any inclination that you were interested in any way.” Chloe looks her dead in the eye “and you’re fucking Beca Mitchell,” she says breathily, “the sexiest part about you is, you don’t even know how sexy you are. I really wish we both just trusted our guts then because,” she leans over to her left ear, using just the tip of her tongue to trace the shell of the younger woman’s ear as she huskily whispered, “I could have been fucking Beca Mitchell all these years.”

To her surprise, she felt Beca’s hand tangle in her hair as she was pulled slightly back and crashed their lips once more. Chloe couldn’t help but whimper as she tried to keep Beca’s hands on top of the couch, when in reality, she wishes those hands could be everywhere else. This kiss has completely melted Chloe as her hands freed the other girl’s and moved to the back of Beca’s neck, pulling her closer. Both finally managed to break away to catch their breaths. Chloe’s never seen Beca’s eyes turn a shade darker before, as she sat there, feeling those hands now travel up both thighs. There’s not going to be much talking left if they can’t keep their hands off each other.

Chloe doesn’t even remember how she ended up on her back. Beca may be tiny but she’s pretty strong when she wants to be. The brunette has settled herself between Chloe’s legs as the redhead is working on taking off the leather jacket she yanked on earlier.

Finally shedding her jacket, “Well, better late than never right?” Beca smirked before dipping her head down and giving Chloe’s neck the attention it’s been yearning for.

“Oh my god,” Chloe says in ragged breaths “so I’m guessing we’re done talking.”

Beca suddenly pushes herself off of Chloe much to the redhead’s dismay. That was over way too soon. She extends her hand to her and pulls to help her sit up. Beca sits back on her legs, as Chloe leans forward and places her hands on the younger girl’s thighs as she looks at her in question.

“All we’ve done is talk for the past ten years Beale, we’ve been doing this,” she leans over and leaves a hasty kiss, “for ten minutes.”

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle, “You’re right. Not that I want to stop kissing you, god I’ve been waiting so long to do so. I just don’t want this to escalate any further if we still have so much to say.”

Before Chloe could go on, Beca opened her mouth to speak. “I am undeniably, irrevocably in love with you Chloe Beale. It was my stupid mistake for not telling you sooner, but I promise you I will make up for all those times and do everything I can to never let you go again. That’s if...you’ll have me?”

“I am hopelessly in love with you, Beca Mitchell. We both have to work hard on this, seems like we both want the same thing, and I promise to always meet you half way. This,” she uses one hand to motion between them, “is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Beca leans over and attaches her lips to Chloe’s once more. Tracing her tongue along the other woman’s bottom lip, the redhead parts her lips slightly to allow entrance. The brunette grazes her hand on the red head’s shoulder, slowly making its way to her back. Once she found her destination, she slowly started unzipping Chloe’s dress.

Chloe pulls herself from the younger girl’s lips “wait.”

“Oh crap, I’m sorry Chlo,” Beca stammers “I got caught up in the moment, if you’re not ready we don’t have to.”

Chloe leaned forward and gave the other woman a searing kiss before saying “I want to as much as you do Becs, I just...would rather not have our first time be in a bus?” She chuckled.

“Even if I have a bed in the back?” Beca half teased.

“It’s still in a bus babe. And are you forgetting about our friends? They’re most likely going to come back here once they’ve depleted the bar’s resources” Chloe laughs.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Beca lets out a somewhat frustrated sigh. “And yes, I did forget about them. Do you want me to call around and see what hotels have vacancies?” She asks as she’s looking around for her phone.

“Or we can call an Uber and head back to my place? We definitely won’t be interrupted there.” Chloe says grinning.

“Even better,” Beca smiles back as she spots her phone on the dining table. She walks over and quickly unlocks her phone to summon the Uber app. As she set her phone back down, almost instantaneously, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Her hair was carefully swept to the left side of her head as she felt soft lips leave a wet trail from behind her right ear to the nape of her neck. She shut her eyes, completely engrossed in the tingling sensation taking over her whole body. Beca grabs the edge of the table as she can’t trust her legs to not buckle from under her.

Chloe’s taking her time peppering kisses on the brunette’s neck, simultaneously her hand making its way up to the brunette’s left breast, softly squeezing, causing a satisfied moan escape Beca’s lips. She can already feel herself getting wet by the small, soft sounds the brunette emitted. She can’t wait to pull even more noises from her later.

“Chlo,” Beca breathes out “our ride should be here soon. I’d really hate to stop you for the second time tonight but if you don’t,” Beca reaches up to stop Chloe’s attack on her left breast, “I’m not going to care where our first time is going to be.”

Chloe giggles, her breaths sending even more shivers through Beca’s body. “Ok, ok, you’re right. I’ll behave.” Chloe separates herself from Beca and moves to sit back down on the couch.

Beca finally turns to look at Chloe. Her pupils blown, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly parted, Chloe’s never going to get tired putting that look on that face.

“You’re going to be the death of me Beale,” Beca smirks.

“What a way to die though.” Chloe says with a seductive wink.

 

It took another 45 minutes before Beca was pushed down onto Chloe’s bed.

“Why do you still have that dress on?” Beca pouts, somewhat out of breath as she pulls Chloe closer to stand between her legs.

“Because you haven’t taken it off yet.” Chloe offers in a serious tone.

Beca smirks as she reaches up behind the red head, finding the zipper once again, but finally able to bring it down this time. Once the zipper has reached the end, she locked eyes with Chloe, silently pleading to get rid of the dress.

Chloe looked down at the brunette sitting in front of her. That look she’s giving her, nobody’s looked at her like that before; nobody has ever made her feel the kaleidoscope of butterflies in her stomach fly rampant. She reaches for Beca’s hands and places it on her shoulders, urging her to bring the straps of the dress down.

Without any hesitation, Beca brings the dress off Chloe’s shoulders, letting the rest of it slip off and fall to the ground. She helps Chloe step out of her dress. She can hardly contain her breathing, clad in sexy, black lingerie; Chloe Beale is finally all hers. She scoots herself up towards the head of the bed, holding out a hand, for Chloe to join her.

Chloe, ready to pounce, decided to take her time, seductively crawling on top of the brunette. Beca’s down to her under garments, jeans and shirt were quickly discarded once the apartment door was shut. Chloe methodically places her left thigh against the brunette’s center, both moaning at the contact.

“Fuck Chlo,” Beca breathes out.

“You are so wet baby,” Chloe whispers into her lips before meeting them again once more. Every stroke of the tongue, Chloe purposefully ground her thigh down the brunette’s center. She felt Beca bring her leg up, trying to connect to her center, and she didn’t waste any time bringing herself to Beca’s awaiting thigh.

“Oh my god,” Beca says breathlessly. “And I thought I was soaked,” she looks up at the redhead, mouth open in shock.

“I’ve been wet since you wrapped your arms around me on the dance floor,” Chloe retorted.

Beca reached down to the black garment on Chloe’s hips, trying to make quick work of pulling it down. Chloe sits herself up to take it off herself, and while keeping her eyes locked with the brunette’s, reaches behind her back to discard her bra as well. Beca is so engrossed at the sight before her. The last time she saw her naked was in that shower stall, is it possible Chloe just got hotter? She lets her eyes unabashedly wander every curve, every dip of that body, that she didn’t even notice the redhead had hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties. She instinctively lifted her hips up, helping the woman on top of her, slide the undergarment off.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at Beca as she pointed at her bra, “off,” she simply stated. Without any hesitation, Beca props herself up on her elbows, and reaches an arm behind to follow the redhead’s command. Chloe felt herself wetting her own lips. She’s fighting an internal struggle between wanting to devour this beautiful feast laying before her or taking her time to taste every inch. She didn’t really get a good look at the brunette in the shower back then, but now she’s literally opened herself up to her, she can’t help but marvel at the sight. She opens up the brunette even more, separating her legs as she settles herself between them. Feeling the need between their cores, the decision of taking her time was immediately answered. They can take their time later; they’re both so close neither will probably last too long.

Their lips meet once more, Chloe sliding her arm from Beca’s hips to the underside of her breast. The brunette’s hand, lightly scratching the redhead’s back. The next time Chloe’s hand reached Beca’s hip, it dipped even lower, towards the center until her fingers met wet, slick folds.

Beca let out a guttural moan as she felt fingers trail up and down. She quickly brought her own hand between them, bringing them to Chloe’s own core to mimic the redhead’s ministrations.

“Fuck, Beca” Chloe huskily breathed out.

No longer able to contain herself, Beca enters Chloe with two fingers causing Chloe to toss her head back in surprise. “Like this baby?” Beca whispered as she continued to pump in and out, adding her thumb to the redhead’s hard rock nub, circling.

Chloe instinctively bucked her hips down to meet Beca’s actions. “Wait...hold on” she says breathlessly, “together.”

The brunette nodding in approval makes a swift move of rolling them over and positions herself on top of Chloe. “Just keep doing what you’re doing,” Beca leans down and whispers to Chloe, loving the way she’s playing with her clit, “I’m really close but I know what might speed it up.”

Chloe uses her left hand to grab brown locks to pull Beca’s head back enough to look into her eyes. “Whatever you want baby.”

Beca moans even more and without saying another word, brings herself up a little, and lowers her breast to Chloe’s mouth.

Understanding what the brunette wanted, Chloe darts out her tongue but only uses the tip to meet the erect nipple. Beca hissed, before Chloe took the whole pebble in her mouth. Mirroring her ministrations on the brunette’s clit and nipple, Chloe could hear the woman’s breaths above her becoming even more ragged.

Beca is starting to feel walls tighten around her fingers, her thumb never leaving the redhead’s clit.

They’re both starting to lose control, in the best way possible. Minds hazy, sweat dripping down their bodies, free hands holding on to the back of each other’s necks as their eyes locked in silent understanding, before both finally let go and a string of moans intertwined with curse words filled the room.

“Holy shit,” Beca panted before rolling herself off Chloe’s body.

“I echo that sentiment,” Chloe mumbles out as she tries to catch her breath.

“That was…” Beca started.

“Unfuckingbelievable?” Chloe offered.

“Exactly” Beca smiled, as she was able to finally open her eyes and lay on her side to look at the redhead. She was about to say another word, but instead let her eyes wander at the beauty in front of her. With her arm over her eyes, mouth open, chest heaving slightly, Chloe's body is glistening form the sweat and the moonlight that crept its way through the window.

“I think you killed me,” Chloe says, still not moving.

 “Yeah, but what a way to die though,” Beca retorts, laughing, able to give the redhead’s earlier comment right back.

It was only then Chloe brought her arm down and finally opened her eyes. Before Beca knew it, Chloe was on top of her again, kissing her with even more gusto and passion that she’s ever felt before. She made her way to Beca’s jaw, down to her neck, before grabbing a nipple between her teeth.

“Really Chlo? You’re ready to go again?” Beca gasped.

Chloe lifted her head up to look at the brunette, “oh you have no idea,” she smirked before trailing her mouth lower to taut abs and settling her head between Beca’s thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile. The chapter kind of got away from me; did a lot of rewriting as I wasn't sure which direction it was heading. I was going to wait until the last chapter for the smut, hahaha, but I figured, we've all waited long enough to get here, including me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter ten shouldn't be long. 
> 
> Thanks again so much for those who have stuck with me since the beginning and for new readers who took a chance on this story.


	10. This Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this it?

*ringtone playing loudly*

Chloe slowly stirs trying to recognize where that unfamiliar noise is coming from. She tried to move but felt an arm around her shoulder holding her in place. Remembering whose it was, her mouth forms into a giant, face splitting smile. It’s not the first time she’s waking up laying on this chest, although, it is the first time her arm is wrapped around this naked torso. Thoughts from their all nighter flooded her mind and she couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan as she pulled herself closer to the brunette. She let her finger trace feather light touches around Beca’s breast, careful not to wake her. She slightly turned her head to look up at her. Her normally strong features accentuated by her usual snark and badass persona reserved for the public, are now softened by the sunlight shining through the window, making her look angelic as she slept. She’s never let herself look at Beca this way, mostly because the times they’ve woken up like this there were a barrage of girls banging on the door yelling at them to get up; so there was no time to bask in the beauty now lying in front of her.

“It’s not polite to stare you know,” Beca mumbled with her eyes closed.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Chloe softly giggled.

“I was, but I heard Fat Amy calling, and I’m guessing that’s what woke you too?” The brunette asked finally looking down at Chloe laying on her chest.

The redhead howled in laughter at the choice of ringtone.

“It wasn’t my choice Chlo,” Beca whines defensively “she put it on herself and got mad at me when I tried to change it. And I don’t really care enough to keep messing with it, at least I know when it’s her calling so I know to ignore it.”

“Does she really like it when you call her big poppa?” She teases through tears of laughter.

“You’re lucky you’re that pretty,” Beca retorted as she gently pushed Chloe gently off of her.

“Aaaww, thanks babe” Chloe sputters still trying to contain her laughter.

“I should probably get that and check in to make sure the bus is still in one piece,” Beca says as she kisses the mess of red mane. She sat on the edge of the bed looking around the room, trying to find something to put on. Clothes strewn everywhere, evidence of impatience both possessed last night.

“Your phone’s most likely by the door, since that’s where we disposed of your jeans,” Chloe offered.

“I’m actually just looking for something to put on before I go get it.”

“Becs, there’s nobody else here but us, and I’ve seen everything you’re trying to cover up.” Chloe scoffed.

“You’re right, sorry, force of habit.” Beca chuckled, as she stood from the bed.

“Could you grab my phone too please? It might still be in my clutch on top of the small entry table by the door. At least that’s where I remember leaving it,” Chloe called to the brunette as she watched her saunter out of the room.

Chloe stared at the ceiling, still in disbelief she’s waking up next to the girl she’s been longing for. She let her body stretch out, finding she’s a bit sore in all the right places. She can’t even count how many times Beca brought her over the edge, and each was just as powerful as the one before. She never would’ve expected the sometimes prudish brunette can be so uninhibited and insatiable in bed. “I can’t believe we were missing out on that this whole time,” Chloe thought to herself.

“Whatcha thinking?” Beca interrupted her thoughts.

She turned on her side to face Beca as she wiggled herself back under the covers.

“That I could’ve been having mind blowing orgasms all these years,” Chloe winked at Beca, not missing a beat.

Beca felt her cheeks flush at the statement as she sat up against the headboard, “I know. Who knew that’s what we’ve been missing out on?”

“Well, there’s really no way I’m letting you go now,” Chloe teased as she grabbed her phone from Beca’s hand.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Beca whispered as she leaned her head down towards Chloe’s face.

Chloe bridged the gap and planted a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips. “Good morning,”

“Good morning indeed,” Beca replied.

Sitting against the headboard herself, Chloe wakes her phone up to find two missed calls and a text message, all from Aubrey. “Aubrey called last night, aaand this morning. I hope somebody told her where we were. You left the note right?” Chloe queried looking at Beca.

“Yupp, I left it on the dining table in the bus. And yes, I specifically said to make sure Aubrey knows.”

“Oh her text says the girls are going to brunch and wondering if we want to join them,” Chloe cheerfully said.

“What time did she ask?” Chloe looked at the time stamp of the text and realized that was only 20 minutes ago.

Beca looks down at her phone “That’s probably why Amy was calling too. She left a voicemail, so I guess there’s only one way to find out” Beca puts her phone on speaker:

“ _Hey Aca-lesbians!!! We got your note which was really unnecessary; the way you were all over each other at the club we kinda figured you found somewhere private to get down and dirty. Anyway, when you feel like eating something else besides pussy....AMY!!!...what? Come off it Aubrey, don’t be such a prude, you know they’ve been wanting to do that all those years. Anyway, pardon the interruption, we’ll be at Cafe Rialto if you want to join us for brunch. Figured you guys would need sustenance after fucking each other’s brains out all night. AMY!!!...oh my god, Aubrey! Whatever...you know where to find us._ ”

Beca just stared at her phone in disbelief, shaking her head. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at the Tasmanian and her best friend’s playful exchange.

“Ugh....” Beca groans as she leans her head back “I guess we have to face them don’t we.” She finishes as she shakes her phone towards Chloe.

“Are you ashamed?” Chloe’s tone suddenly of concern.

“I have nothing to be ashamed of baby,” Chloe can’t help but smile at hearing the term of endearment again. “It’s just, well, you already heard Amy on the phone, we won’t be able to ward off all the teasing they’re going to throw at us face to face. And we’re pretty outnumbered.”

Chloe turns to Beca and looks at her with her signature smile; the same damn smile Beca always seems to surrender to.

“Look, we’re used to the teasing, we’ve heard all this before, now they’re just true,” Chloe blushed “but you know, the less you react to it, the less they’ll poke fun. We’re going to have to face them sooner or later, might as well do it over pancakes and a big steaming cup of joe right?”

Beca heaves out a sigh, as she pulls the covers up and settles herself on top of Chloe, straddling her hips. “You’re right. I guess I would rather have breakfast in bed.”

“That does sound enticing but I don’t really have much food and I still need to...”

Beca grins as she leans her head down and takes the redhead’s nipple between her teeth before traveling down her abs and leaving open mouthed kisses “I didn’t mean that kind.”

Chloe grabbed on to the headboard to brace herself as she watched Beca’s tongue dart out as she settled between her thighs. “Oh god baby...”

* _I saw the sign and I opened up my eyes I saw the sign_.*

“Son of a bitch” Chloe yells out in frustration.

Beca tilts her head up and smirks “you should get that; I’m betting all my money that’s Aubrey."

The redhead counts to five to try to even out her breathing before putting the call on speaker “Hey Bree!” She answers, hoping to God her best friend doesn’t notice the arousal in her voice.

“Hey! We just got to the cafe, you guys are coming right?”

“Well, she’s trying to,” Beca quips as she slowly licks up Chloe’s folds.

“Ohhhhh god,” Chloe moans and quickly clears her throat “I mean, oh my god of course we’ll be there. We’re getting ready now, be there in twenty! Bye!” She said hurriedly hanging up before Aubrey could catch on.

“Well, I guess we’ll finish this later?” Beca questioned as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Chloe reached down and tangled her hand in the brunette’s tresses. “I think you felt how wet I already am and you have no idea how little it’s going to take. Just seeing you naked and watching you go down on me, it won’t take twenty minutes,” she finished seductively before bringing Beca’s head to where she needed her.

~~~~~

“They said they’ll be here in twenty,” Aubrey addresses the group as she put her phone away.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can wait that long,” Amy answered as she perused the menu.

“Yes, you can and you will. Just order a little something in the meantime,” Aubrey declared in her Bella captain voice.

“Twenty minutes? I bet they won’t be here for at least forty-five minutes,” Cynthia Rose laughed.

“I thought your betting days were over?” Stacie asked the woman sitting in front of her “in any case, I’ll play along, I’ll say an hour and that’s with both of them showered.”

The rest of the girls joined in, they figured might as well make the waiting game fun.

“HA! You think they’ll have time to shower? And even if they do, you think they’ll behave themselves in there? The place where this love story officially began?” Amy piped up.

“You knew about that?” Aubrey looked at the blonde in front of her shockingly.

“Uhm...yeah. Beca confided that’s how Chloe got her to join the Bellas”

A chorus of “seriously?” “No way!” went around the table as Amy relayed the story.

“So Amy may have added more to that story, I know for a fact Chloe and Tom did not ask Beca to a threesome,” Aubrey defended as Amy finished.

“I was just making the story more interesting Posen, and besides, you weren’t there, it could’ve happened,” Amy retorted.

“Chloe’s not into threesomes Amy!” Aubrey replied indignantly.

“Well, she also wasn’t into girls and look what happened,” Stacie butted in.

“She was always into one girl,” Jessica and Ashley said in unison.

“I could’ve sworn they were already dating,” Emily added.

“They were always in each other’s rooms, I never knew if it was safe to go in. I’ve opened many doors and not liked what I found behind them.” Flo said without looking up from her menu.

The group immediately got engrossed in the topic of Beca and Chloe: on how they’ve all noticed there was always something more. Comparing stories of how they’ve caught the two in somewhat uncompromising positions but they’ve always dismissed it and that “they’re making a big deal out of nothing.” All the lingering looks and more than flirtatious banter it was “hot and uncomfortable at the same time” Stacie comments.

Aubrey looked around the table, curious and surprised; maybe these girls knew more than they let on. They were all so preoccupied they didn’t notice the couple has finally entered the restaurant until...

“BHLOE’S HERE!!!” Amy shouted as she spotted the pair walking towards the table hand in hand. She was waving wildly to direct them to their table, which was really unnecessary; the cafe wasn’t that big and a table full of eight girls is hard to miss.

Beca hung her head down as the other patrons looked to who the blonde was referring to, and Chloe simply smiled and led the tiny brunette to the table. Chloe took the seat beside Aubrey, and Beca sat across from her, placing herself on Amy’s right.

“Ok, who had forty-one minutes?” Cynthia Rose asked looking at her watch.

Aubrey, who actually had a little fun betting on her friends, had written everybody’s bets down. “Emily wins, she’s the closest at forty minutes.”

Beca narrowed her eyes to Chloe, silently pleading she should be the one to ask. They’ve always been able to communicate with just one look.

Chloe laughs before she asked the group “so do we want to know why and what Emily won?”

“We figured you guys would still be doing the deed and were going to take more than twenty minutes to get here; which we were all correct in assuming.” Amy put her arm around Beca’s shoulder as she gave it a squeeze, “good for you boss! Uhm...you actually got a little ginger juice on your chin there.” She said pointing at Beca’s face.

Mortified, Beca quickly grabbed the napkin from the table to wipe her face, before she realized Amy was joking.

The whole table erupted in laughter seeing their ex captain squirm.

“Well, thanks for confirming my suspicions,” Amy continued laughing.

Beca let out a groan as she put her head down on the table with a thud “You’re an ass” she grumbled.

Chloe smiled at the poor woman sitting across from her, reaches over to slightly scratch her head and looks to the girls. “Alright guys, why don’t we leave poor Becs alone? I think we all know what can happen if she goes uncaffeinated for too long.”

Before anybody else could make another jab, their server had come over to take their orders. Chloe put in her and Beca’s meals, not even bothering asking the brunette. One of the many reasons why people mistake them for a couple, being comfortable enough to order for the other. Chloe always ends up eating half of Beca’s food anyway, so she just lets the redhead order for them. She seems to always know what Beca would want to eat even before Beca. The brunette offered a slight smile as a thank you before she put her head back down.

As the server left, the group fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Beca only brought her head up as she felt Chloe’s leg brush up against hers from under the table. She met Chloe’s eyes in confusion, but the redhead simply pointed to the cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her. It seemed to have magically appeared as she doesn’t remember hearing or feeling the porcelain cup hit the table, doesn’t matter, she was thankful to finally get some of that liquid goodness in her system. She felt multiple pairs of eyes on her but kept her focus on the cup in front of her, taking a painfully long time adding cream and sugar to her coffee. Chloe who seems to be oblivious or trying to be, was focused on whatever she was typing on her phone.

Beca felt her phone buzz in her pocket, smiling as she saw the text was from the redhead across from her.

**“Drink your coffee, and I’m telling you, if you don’t react to Amy, she’ll leave you be.”**

**“Or maybe I can beat her at her own game?”**

**“Ha! I’d love to see that.” “I just need more coffee and a little more time babe ;)”**

Beca looked up from her phone to find the redhead sporting a challenging smile. She raised her cup, as if to toast, before finally taking a sip of her drink.

Aubrey, actually feeling bad for the embarrassed brunette, figured she should turn the conversation away from the two. They’ll talk when they’re ready, she thought.

“So Emily, how’s the album coming along?” Aubrey asked the younger brunette. She saw the corner of Beca’s mouth quirk up into a small smile, most likely thankful for the distraction. Beca gave her a quick side glance to acknowledge her gratitude.

“Oh my gosh, it’s going really well. I was afraid I wasn’t going to have any kind of input especially since I’m so new to the business, but everyone’s really great.” Emily answered enthusiastically.

“Are all the songs going to be written by you? I still love the song you wrote for Bella...I know it’s not really FOR her but I like to keep thinking it is.” Stacie asked.

Emily beams at the compliment, “It can be her song. I wrote a few but the studio wants more songs written by other lyricists who have worked with big names, to make sure it debuts really well. Not a big deal, I’m just glad they even agreed to put my songs in.” Emily excitedly finished.

“If you need some really depressing songs, I have a lot of stories from my childhood that could help,” Flo chimed in.

The girls fell into full on conversations as they all caught up with what everybody’s been up to. Beca heaved a sigh of relief and finally able to let herself relax as she listened to the chatter. She doesn’t even know when she and Chloe started holding hands but there it was, for everybody to see, their fingers intertwined as they ate and enjoyed catching up with their Bellas. It was really nice being able to come back together as if no time has passed. The mood was comfortable, reminiscent of old times, the only difference is neither Beca or Chloe would have to steal glances as they were free to let their gazes linger without the fear of getting caught doing something they shouldn’t be.

Once their plates were cleared, and a few dozen mimosas later, everybody was in a great mood. Several stories exchanged, pictures shown, mostly of and by Stacie: her baby, in front of a bunch of landmarks across the country, her with the girls in the tour bus as the girls shared which stop was their favorite along the way.

“Sorry I couldn’t join you guys on this trip, seemed like a lot of fun. The last time I travelled in the back of a bus there were about forty other people with me and we didn’t have food or water for days.” Flo casually mentioned as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Uhm....ok,” Amy quipped as she looked around the table, eyes wide.

“Anyway, how did this road trip come about?” Emily asked “all I was told was to show up at Rage to cheer Chloe up. I knew everybody else was going to be there, except for you.” She looked pointedly at Beca. “Why wasn’t I told Beca was going to be there?” Her question directed at Aubrey.

“I trust you Emily, just didn’t want you to get too excited if you knew the WHOLE plan.” Aubrey kindly said.

Beca looked down at her watch, surprised that they were able to go through an hour and forty five minutes without talking about her and Chloe. “I had a project in New York,” finally answering as she smiled sheepishly at Chloe. This is exactly why she stayed away from the mimosas and stuck with her coffee, to be able to dodge any questions such as this. She’s definitely more awake now and ready for any incessant teasing.

“Come on Beca,” Stacie called from across the table “there’s no use in lying now, we all know your project was to get in the Ginger’s pants.” She quipped as she threw Chloe a wink.

Before Chloe could defend Beca...

“Actually Stacie,” Beca cleared her throat as she sat up straighter in her chair, “that project of getting into Chloe’s pants I’ve been working on for ten years. The road trip was more of a spontaneous project.” She smiled as big as she can, eyes directly at Chloe as the rest of the girls sat with mouths open in surprise to her bluntness.

Chloe felt her cheeks take a redder shade at Beca’s admission, she couldn’t even look at the brunette at this point; the corner of the placemat she’s been tugging on seemed to pique her interest more all of a sudden.

Whether it’s the caffeine or seeing Chloe get flustered, something inside Beca seemed to spur her on even more. “And besides, I couldn’t really get into Chloe’s pants before can I? There were always other people in the way: boyfriends, house full of girls, and what not. Oh and not to mention a certain Tasmanian” hiking her thumb up to point to her left, “moving themselves in an already small apartment, which Chloe and I decided to move into first.”

“Wait a second, you said it was ok!” Amy argued.

"You also said it was only for a month or until ‘Fat Amy Winehouse’ took off,” Beca put up her hands to signal air quotes, “which I also mentioned probably wasn’t going to do well. So really, this could have happened sooner if Chloe and I were living in that apartment by ourselves, as we originally planned.”

Amy merely sat there, trying to figure out what to say next.

“We could’ve fixed all that eye fucking much sooner, right Stace?” Beca divulged, quirking an eyebrow as she looked at the leggy brunette. Stacie, who doesn’t get embarassed too often, didn’t know what to say. She just sat there, mouth agape.

“Daaaaaamn Cap, where did all this come from? I’ve never seen you this ballsy before” Cynthia Rose huffed, impressed.

Jessica and Ashley giggled from the other end of the table.

“Ok, not that I’m being prudish, but can we not talk about Beca and Chloe’s intimate relations,” Emily huffed.

“I’m with Legacy, let’s talk about something else,” Aubrey chimed in.

“Yeah, can we talk about that song from last night. Was it written specifically for Chloe? Because if it wasn’t, that would’ve been really awkward and depressing” Flo asked.

Chloe, who’s remained silent, liking Beca’s boldness, just kept the soft caress of her thumb on Beca’s open palm.

“Well, the song wasn’t supposed to come out in the first place,” Beca turns her whole body to the left to address the whole group and to look directly at Fat Amy, who in turn decided to look everywhere else but Beca. “But since it’s all out now,”

“A lot coming out this weekend isn’t there?” Amy couldn’t help herself.

“Not the only thing coming this weekend” Chloe said nonchalantly. She figured, why should Beca have all the fun?

Aubrey instantly spit out the mimosa she was drinking hitting Amy right in the face.

Beca whipped her head to face Chloe, immediately giving her a devilish grin. Chloe merely winked back, flashing a seductive smile at the brunette.

“Gee, thanks Aubrey.” Amy didn’t seem too bothered as she wiped the concoction off her face. “I thought the days of your projectile spitting were over.”

“Sorry Amy,” Aubrey offered as she dabbed her face clean. “Really Chlo? You decide to speak now and THAT’S what came out of your mouth?” She chided as she elbowed the redhead.

Beca actually belly laughed, “thanks for setting up my girl.”

A chorus of “aaaawwwws” echoed through the restaurant.

“What? What’d I say?” Beca asked, confused at the interruption.

“You just called Chloe ‘your girl!” Emily squealed.

“I did? Wow, didn’t even notice, rolled right off my tongue,” Beca simply stated, as she pulled Chloe’s hand to her lips and gave it a quick kiss.

“Ok, now you’re almost nauseating,” Stacie finally spoke up.

“Fine, yes, the song was written for Chloe, two years ago” Beca finally continued, “which begs the question, how did you get a hold of it?” She turns back to Amy, who’s still averting Beca’s gaze.

“I promise I won’t get mad.” Beca assured her in a playful tone.

“You won’t fire me?” Amy asked hesitantly, finally meeting Beca’s eyes.

“Even if I wanted to, you’re under contract” Beca laughed.

“Ha, that was smart of me wasn’t it?,” Amy huffed. “Fine. I actually only found the song a couple of days ago. We were on the way here from St. Louis. You were asleep and I needed your MacBook to reply to Aubrey’s email about this elaborate plan. Before you ask, my phone died and I needed to get back to Aubrey ASAP. So anyway, I was fiddling through your computer and found a folder with some songs I’ve never heard before. By the way, you have enough to make another album and Theo might be pleased to know he just needs to do some tweaking and not have to produce from scratch. Has anybody else heard those songs? If Theo hasn’t, he really should, then maybe you can take a longer vacation...”

“Oh my gosh Amy, you’re getting off topic,” Emily scolded the blonde. "

Chill Legacy, smart people are talking.” Amy retorted.

“She’s right Amy,” Aubrey defended the younger girl, “get back to the point.”

“Alright, alright, so I listened to a few and figured that song was the most appropriate.”

“You were looking through my private folders?” Beca asked, eyebrow arched. 

“Well, the folder was labeled ‘Beale’ how could I ignore that?” Amy said defensively. “I have to say I was relieved to find audios not nudes. But you should be thanking the lot of us by now. The song gave you the push you needed didn’t it?”

“Whoa, whoa wait a second, were you expecting to find nudes?!?!” Cynthia Rose interrupted, completely intrigued.

“And how would I even get my hands on those? If there were any?” Beca asked defensively.

“Who said there aren’t any?” Chloe threw in.

Beca whipped her head towards Chloe so quickly she could’ve snapped it off. “I’m sorry what?!”

“I’m kidding Becs,” Chloe giggled, “if there were any you’d be the first and only one to know.”

It was Beca’s face now turning beet red. She definitely wouldn’t mind those.

“Earth to Beca, can you stop thinking about Chloe nude for a second?” Aubrey addressed.

Beca shyly smiled, “yeah, sorry. Where was I?” It took a few beats to bring herself back to the conversation. As much as she hates to admit it, the Tasmanian was right. She looked around the table, meeting each pair of eyes, before stopping to stare at the bluest of them all.

“You know what, you’re right.” Beca raised her cup of coffee as the other girls followed suit with their glasses, “I owe you all a big thanks for making last night happen. Not just in Chloe’s bedroom...”

“Becs!” Chloe squealed.

Beca let out a genuine, belly laugh, “sorry baby, couldn’t help it,”

“Oh my god, thank us already before we all pull an Aubrey and start puking at the sudden increase in pet names,” Stacie rolled her eyes.

“Fine, in all seriousness. Thank you all for helping us get here, not just the trip from California to New York” Beca says as she looks to Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Ashley, “but also for always rooting for us,” switching her gaze to Emily and Flo, “for believing from the beginning where we belonged,” eyes now at Amy whose face has now contorted into her crying one “for knowing the truth all along but letting us find it on our own,” Beca met Aubrey’s gaze, “and really, for being the best family I could ask for.” Beca’s eyes land back to Chloe’s “we wouldn’t be here without any of you. It sucks that it took this long but I’m just glad we’re finally here.”

“Bellas for life pitches!” Cynthia Rose offered as they all clinked their glasses.

Chloe stood from her chair to lean across the table to plant a kiss on Beca’s forehead. The brunette smiled at the sweet gesture before opening up the redhead’s hand and planting a kiss on her palm.

“Well, ladies” Aubrey brought her hands together, as she cleared her throat to get everybody’s attention “our job here is done.”

A chorus of cheers and applause erupted from the table, causing the other patrons to look over the girls. Though they paid no mind to the stares, they’re used to getting these looks; not the first time they’ve made a raucous at a restaurant.

“Yeah, so now what? Are you coming back to LA with us Red?” Amy chirped ecstatically.

“We haven’t talked that far ahead,” Chloe answered shyly.

“Or I could stay here in New York,” Beca blurted, her eyes not wavering from Chloe’s face.

“Wait, what?!” Chloe asked flabbergasted, but she couldn't hide the look of elation on her face even if she tried. Is Beca serious right now?

“Yeah, what?!” Amy added.

“You know what? That’s a conversation I need to only have with Chloe.” Beca offers, smiling apprehensively at the redhead. “Only if it’s ok with you of course”

“I think it would be aca-awesome, but yeah, this needs further conversation” Chloe beams.

“Excuse me, but as your best friend AND personal assistant, I think I need to be included in this conversation.” Amy interjects.

“As my best friend and personal assistant, you can respect my decision of not including you in this conversation. You will know more after we talk.” Beca finishes before Amy can argue.

“Ugh...Fine!” Amy huffs.

“How about we continue your tour of landmarks?” Aubrey suggests to divert attention, “I can call a car for us or we can walk around, take the subway, you know do the tourist stuff?”

“Yeah, last time I was here I was pregnant and didn’t get to do much of anything before leaving for Arizona.” Stacie said.

“I would love to see more than the inside of a studio actually; haven’t had much time to do the touristy stuff” Emily laughed.

“I hate to be the party shitter...”

“It’s pooper Flo, party pooper” Cynthia Rose corrected

“Oh, ok, I still don’t get it but whatever, I’d hate to be that but I do have to head back to the store. Our grand opening is in two weeks, and I have to make sure everything’s set.” Flo finished.

“Our flight’s in a couple of hours, we should probably head to the airport” Jessica started

“Yeah, we only took a week off not realizing it was actually going to take the whole week to get here.” Ashley added. 

“Even if it is our own party planning business, we do have some clients we have to get back to.” Jessica relayed almost sadly.

“You could’ve at least let me pay for your flight back. It’s the least I could do,” Beca piped up. 

Jessica and Ashley looked at each other, confused, then narrowed their eyes to Amy. “I thought you did?” One of them said.

“She did!” Amy smiled at the girls, “don’t worry I put it on the company credit card” Amy whispered to her right.

Beca merely shook her head at this.

“What about you Cynthia Rose? Are you coming with?” Aubrey asks.

“Hell yeah I’m coming with!” She excitedly responds “I knew this Bella trip was going to take longer than intended, so I’m using up all my vacation I’ve saved up, I have another two weeks to spend with you ladies.” She finished with a wink.

“Well, unlike ladykiller over here, I only have a couple more days before I have to head back. As much as I needed a break from my motherly duties, I really do miss my kid and I would hate to take advantage of my parents’ watching her. God knows they love her, but, I’m sure they’re exhausted.” Stacie shares.

“Well, since my personal assistant over here is keen on buying everybody flights home, just let her take care of that for you too ok?” Beca offers warmly.

“I’m definitely not going to say no to that. Thanks Becs!” Stacie beams.

“I don’t mind driving back with you Amy, if our tiny Captain does decide to extend her stay in New York. I’m sure you have a few boyfriends waiting for you in LA?” Cynthia Rose offers a teasing smile to Fat Amy.

“You bet your ass I do, but I can probably spare more than a few days. It seems like I’ll be on vacation for a while, since my boss is not needing my assistance anytime soon. I would love company on the drive back though. I can handle that bus on my own, but to travel 3,000 miles alone, that’s a lot on this gorgeous bod.” Amy finished with a sway of her hips.

After it’s been decided: Flo would take Jess and Ashley to the airport, while Aubrey will lead the rest to walk the streets of New York; the goodbyes went longer than usual. Each girl promising to stay in contact and already planning another reunion in the near future.

Beca and Chloe stayed behind.

The redhead looked around the cafe with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

“What?” Beca asked, as she placed her third empty cup on the table.

“Nothing, it’s just funny how it was only last week I was sitting over in that corner trying to figure out how to tell you, well...everything. And now you’re here. So, how long are you planning on staying here exactly?”

“I’m not sure, it was kind of a spur of the moment decision.” Beca admits.

“Not too long I hope,” Beca’s face falls, did Chloe change her mind?

Seeing the brunette’s demeanor change, Chloe quickly followed, “not too long since I don’t really plan on making New York my permanent home.” She smiles as she reaches over to cup Beca’s chin to make her look at her.

“Oh,” Beca let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “my heart stopped there for a minute. I thought you changed your mind....about us.”

“I’m in it for the long haul Becs. I just don’t want you to stay in New York because of me. Your life is in LA...”

“My work is in LA, which can also be here, you know music studios are not solely in the west coast right?” Beca teases.

“Ha Ha very funny, I know, it’s just...”

“Just what?”

“Well, school’s pretty much done for me, I just need to finish some clinical hours shadowing a veterinarian to graduate, which I can do anywhere, and I’m sure LA has plenty of...”

“Soooooooooo....are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Beca asks ecstatically

_“I got my ticket for the long way ‘round,”_

Beca stared adoringly at the redhead across from her, before leaning over, to hover near her lips, “I love you awesome nerd.”

Chloe leans close, “I know,” she answered before capturing the brunette’s lips. “I’ve always known you were my missing piece Beca Mitchell.”

Beca sat herself back down, _“And I sure would like some sweet company and I’m leaving tomorrow what do you say?_ You complete me Chloe Beale,” she sighs contentedly.

That voice Chloe first fell in love with in the community showers before even knowing who it belonged to. It was the voice that could and have soothed her to sleep but can also give her such a rush of energy throughout the day. It was that voice coupled with her charming, imperfect personality which luckily perfectly complemented hers that not only translated in acapella trophies, but a melodious relationship. 

“This is it” Chloe flashes her blinding smile.

It was that exact same smile that drew Beca in when they first met at the activities fair. The one that lit up the whole Barden auditorium when Beca walked in to officially audition for the Bellas. And after all these years, it still has the ability to make her weak in the knees and feel invincible at the same time. 

Being lost in their own little world, stares not wavering, neither girl noticed their server come back to check on them. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but is there anything else?”

“Nope,” Beca steers her gaze from Chloe to smile at the guy, “we’re all set.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached the end. Thank you all so so so much for coming along this bumpy ride and I just don't mean the story. Thank you for your patience and very kind words that definitely helped pushed me to finish each chapter.
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed my take and I have a feeling I'm not quite done with our favorite couple and group of girls just yet. So maybe keep an eye out for an epilogue or a second part? 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
